HAPPENINESS
by Joeyeah
Summary: 无论是前世今生，克里斯汀所求的一直是自由的幸福，那么能给予她幸福的人到底是谁呢？她不知道。 她爱上那个人了吗？她不知道。 和那个人在一起，她会幸福吗？她不知道 Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to be lost again. 有了你，我迷失了自我。失去你，我多么希望自己再度迷失。 各种版本混合OOC同人，EC向妥妥的（也有RC的特别线），伪重生文，每月14日更新，绝对不会坑。
1. 楔子

毫无疑问，争斗在这个世界上无处不在，尔虞我诈于她而言是再平常不过的一件事。

五年平静的生活，除了对孩子的思念，克里斯汀在这个离法国不远的国家感觉到无与伦比的幸福，一种与世隔绝的幸福。

但有一天她听到了她久违的天使的声音，伴随着阵阵心悸，她有种预感，她必须返回法国。

她，命不久矣。


	2. Chapter1 Return

"夏尼伯爵夫人……"达洛加的声音将她从自己的思绪中唤醒，她扯了扯嘴角，摆出一个僵硬的笑容"哪里还有什么夏尼伯爵夫人？夏尼伯爵夫人早就在世界博览会举行的那段时间去世了。"

"是啊，"达洛加望向窗外，"夏尼伯爵夫人已经去世了，戴叶小姐。"

"像以前一样唤我克里斯汀就可以了。"克里斯汀起身倒了两杯水，递给了达洛加一杯。

"谢谢，"达洛加接过水，灌了一大口入喉，"这几年你过得怎么样？"

"就那样吧。"克里斯汀的手指轻轻摩挲着水杯，"无非是从一个地方到另一个地方，没什么好与不好的。"

"那你为什么回来？"

"旅行会让人非常的疲惫，达洛加。"克里斯汀垂眸望向床上的人，他安静地闭着眼，仿佛已然逝去。"我很累了。"

"费尽心思躲过夏尼家的监视也要回来，只是因为累了？"达洛加嗤笑一声，在靠窗边的椅子那坐下。

克里斯汀闭上眼，几天几夜地赶路让她整个人疲惫不堪，她静静地等待着，等待着床上人的醒来，回忆却在一瞬间涌了上来，如同海水一般，将她浸没，温柔却又窒息的感觉。

一八九四年八月，因为天气那一天格外的闷热，她闲来无事便来到了海边，不知为何没多久她就人事不醒地晕倒了了，等她醒来的时候她已经身处英国，时隔八年，夏尼家两位早已出嫁的小姐终究是动手了，如同逝去的菲利普伯爵一样，一个卑贱的歌女成为了子爵夫人，上流社会终究是无法接受这种对于他们而言实为荒唐的一件事，当这种事情发生在自己的家族，自然是要早早结束这场荒唐，而将自己赶出来不过是迟早的事。

她们尝试赶走她三次未遂，而这一次，她们成功了。

她并没有在英国停留太久，劳尔跟着线索找了过来，但他晚了一步，她被转移到另外的地方这样被不停转移的生活在三年后戛然而止，她的丈夫放弃了，发布了她的死讯，而她的健康也在几年奔波中受到极大的损害，身体一天不如一天，最后她来到瑞士定居修养，夏尼家两个小姐的探子一直监视着她，她也是花了好多心思才回来的，也许，这就是命运的安排。

她必须见到他。

"克里斯汀……"床上人梦呓般地声音让克里斯汀睁开了眼，她走上前轻轻握住他的手"我在这。"他似乎听到了她的声音，握紧了她的手，又安静下来了。

"你变了许多。"面前的这个女人让达洛加感到陌生，他记忆中的克里斯汀充满了生气，对于一切都那么的好奇，还有那让人心情好起来的笑容，而如今的克里斯汀，像一滩死水，波澜不惊，仿佛带着一张面具。

达洛加想撕毁这张面具，哪怕是一丝裂痕也好，他告诉了她关于床上人的噩耗，"埃里克离死神到来的日子只有几天时间了。"但她仍不为所动，只是告诉他她知道这件事，她的平静让达洛加感到了一阵乏力，他愈来愈看不懂这个女人了，就像他看不懂床上那个人一样，不知从何时开始，这两个人变得如此相似。


	3. Chapter2 Reunion

"放心吧，达洛加，我不会在这叨扰你太久，待他去往主的身边，我便会离开。"克里斯汀俯身，在埃里克的手背轻轻印下一吻。

这双手曾经带领她来到黑暗与音乐的王国，最后却放手让她离去；这双手曾经温暖而又充满安全感，如今却如此的枯槁而又冰冷。

很快，这一切都会结束了。

他们俩，都可以解脱了，多么令人难过又令人欢喜。

"达洛加，有兴趣品尝一下我的手艺吗？我想我可以为你们做一顿晚餐。"克里斯汀起身细心地将床上人的被角掖好，放下巨大的窗帘，确定房间里面足够黑暗才放心地离开。

"随便你。"达洛加无所谓地走进书房，却在关上门地那一刻深深地叹了一口气。

恍惚间已经过去了这么多年，床上的那个*居然离死亡如此之近，更不可思议的，是克里斯汀居然回来了，若她可以陪他昨晚这一生最后的几天，他恐怕会幸福得不知所措呢。

将死之人，自然是帮他了却临终前的一点心愿，不是吗？

"麻烦您了，达里乌斯先生。"克里斯汀将需要买的食材和注意事项一一列举在纸上交给了达里乌斯，请他帮忙购买，毕竟如今的她无法出门。

"不过是每天都必需做的事情，没有什么麻不麻烦的。"达里乌斯俯身行了个礼便离开了，克里斯汀深吸一口气，走进厨房忙碌起来。

好久没有像今天一样自己做晚餐了，也不知道手艺是否已经生疏，上一次像这样做晚餐还是劳尔在的时候，还有她可爱的杰尼，南希和小洛蒂，也不知道他们现在怎么样了……

克里斯汀闭上眼竭力将对孩子的思念抑制住，她不能回到劳尔身边，一个"死而复生"的人，回来没几天又会死去，给人希望再给人绝望，是一件多么残忍的事情啊。

当克里斯汀开始煮洋葱汤的时候，她被人从身后紧紧地拥住，然后她听到了天使的呢喃"是我在做梦吗，克里斯汀？"

梦？多么美好的一个字眼儿，对他来说，倒是一个极好的逃避现实的去处，那么她在他的梦里，是怎样的？克里斯汀好奇着，只是站在那里，用沉默回答他的问题。

"那么一定是梦了，也对，克里斯汀早就在五年前去世了。"埃里克自己解释起来，随后低低地笑出了声，"不过我很快就会来陪你了，我怎么会舍得让你孤单一人呢？"

"谢谢你，我的老师。"克里斯汀转身踮起脚，在他的脸颊上落下礼节性的一吻，像十几年前的自己一样笑了起来，"好久不见，埃里克。"

"是啊，好久不见，克里斯汀。"


	4. Chapter3 Dinner

达洛加一离开书房就感觉到气氛的诡异，如同芥末血肠上涂了一层白奶油般，本来就很怪异的一切变得更加怪异。

可是他却不知道他面前的这一切诡异在哪，克里斯汀仍然在厨房忙碌，埃里克则一脸悠闲自得的坐在沙发上看书，他怎么能如此平静的接受克里斯汀的"死而复生"和到来的事实，这是不正常的……

但是无论怎样，达洛加并不认为自己和这两个人发生了什么有多少关系。毫无疑问，他唯一关心的事情，是他的晚餐。

"干煎塌目鱼、卡芒贝尔奶酪和圆面包，"达洛加的眉头纠结地皱了起来，"我很好奇你这顿晚餐的食材花费了多少法郎……"真主安拉啊，塌目鱼可不便宜啊，何况盘子里不止一条，这两个……该死的……

"既要享受还要顾忌钱财，可真是一个无理的要求呢，达洛加。"克里斯汀将最后一盘食物端上桌，走上前轻轻从埃里克手里抽出书，示意他可以享用晚餐了。

"让人强行从书中脱离出来是不对的，"埃里克轻轻地拂开她额前的碎发，"下次不要这样了。"

"我知道了。"

"你的到来让我不胜欢欣。"错身的那一瞬间克里斯汀听到了一声声若蚊蝇的呢喃，她转过头，那人却已经在餐桌前就坐了。

她放下书，在达洛加对面坐下，低头静静地享用晚餐。

"这是什么？"达洛加在看到埃里克面前那一碗橙色糊状物的时候就开始好奇这个问题了，但他没胆去偷偷尝一小口。

"南瓜泥。"她抬起头，"如果不喜欢的话可以给我，我……"剩下的话就那样止于嘴边，她看见那人舀了一大勺南瓜泥放入口中，然后轻声告诉她，很好吃，他很喜欢。

"我的荣幸。"克里斯汀垂眸，继续享用她的晚餐。

"为什么不回到伯爵家？那里有你的丈夫和孩子。"埃里克望着她，微微苦笑，他猜可能是她如今的身份和那两位夏尼家小姐的原因，但他感觉并不只因为这些。

她把视线从盘中的短棍面包上移开，静静地望着他，两人四目相对。她的眼神如一泓死水，平静无波，让埃里克不由自主地感到恐惧。

"我的生命要到尽头了。"自己的生死仿佛一件事不关己的小事一般从她口中说出，她早已看淡生死。"何必回去徒增伤感呢？"

达洛加的刀叉掉落在地上，发出了刺耳的响声，但她不为所动，继续埋首于她的晚餐。

"这不公平……"埃里克不可置信地望着她，她还如此的年轻，时间如此怜惜她，还尚未在她脸上留下岁月的痕迹，她却已濒临死亡。

"这世界上没有什么不公平的。"

"可你却忍心告诉我这个消息……"埃里克站起来，转身离开，回到自己的房间去了。

"这就是你的离开吗？"达洛加率先打破沉默，虽然他比所有人知道的都多，但这件事却出乎了他的意料。

"是的。"克里斯汀抬起头，"达洛加，这是最后一次，我想求你帮我一个忙，请你将我们两个同棺而葬。"

"那么，如你所愿。"


	5. Chapter4 Awkward

克里斯汀深吸一口气，缓缓地打开了房间的门。房间内一片漆黑，和她离开之前几乎一模一样，除了那个站在窗边的人。

她走到他身边，轻轻握住他的手，他下意识地缩手，转头却因为看见了她的动作身体僵硬起来。

克里斯汀在窗户上轻轻呼出一口气，勾画出他的名字，然后将"Eric"中间的"ri"抹去，徒留"EC"两个字母，隔着一段距离，逐渐消失。

"顽劣的小女孩，捉弄人可是不对的。"他轻声叹息，"你对我从来都这么地狠心。"

她的嘴角微微的上扬，默认了他的话。

"你可曾后悔过当初的决定，克里斯汀？"此时窗户上的"EC"已经不见踪影，埃里克看着她，第一次如此严肃而又认真。

克里斯汀摇了摇头，他眼中的光芒也因此而消失，但她下一句话让他又燃起了希望，"我不知道，可是老师……"她握紧了他的手，"求求你，就当是为了我，努力的，再多活几天好不好，我如何能忍受你的离去，这对我，又何尝不是一种残忍呢？"

"我怎么会舍得你难过，可我没办法，你要知道，命运的安排很少会让人满意。"埃里克轻轻地揉了揉她的头发，忽然笑了起来，"倒不如说是我偷了十几年的生命，我已经很知足了。"

"我明白了。"克里斯汀垂眸，松开手，"我去把你的书拿过来，你等一下我。"

"等等。"她的手在转身那一刻又被身边人抓住，他的眼神深处有一团火正烧的越来越旺盛。

"你当初和伯爵在离开前最后一个月订婚，那么，"他的声音变得颤抖起来，"在我临死前，你愿意当我一段时间的妻子吗？"

埃里克自己也不知道自己这是怎么了，也许是克里斯汀暧昧的动作让他有了这不该想的绮念，又或许，他一直都这样希翼着……

"你知道这是不可能的。"

他看着她用力甩开他的手，惊慌失措地跑了出去，她出去了很久，一直到他阖眼睡去都没有回来。

睡梦中似乎有人轻轻揭下他的面具，有咸涩的液体滴落在他脸上，还有贵腐甜白的香气，和一股熟悉的气息在他鼻间萦绕，久久没有散去。


	6. Chapter5 Sober

埃里克手上的湿热让他醒了过来，他转过头望去，看到了他一辈子都难以忘怀的一幕——克里斯汀躺在他的身旁熟睡。

他的手指只要微微一动，就可以触碰到她的双唇，她呼出的气息均匀的洒在他的手背，她的身体蜷缩着，膝盖轻轻地抵在他腿上，调皮的头发落在胸前，像一个天使一样。

他闻到了贵腐甜白的香味，这个小姑娘在昨晚一定偷偷喝了不少酒才会让酒味到现在还残留在房间，等下醒来估计要头疼了。

这个调皮小姑娘以往每次喝酒都会醉的一塌糊涂，醒来后又要头痛半天，哼哼唧唧的祈求他为她歌唱，一切似乎回到了很多年前，却又一次次提醒他身在现实。

现实

他终于发现了身体的异样——他的面具，不见了。

她又一次擅自揭开他的面具，而且藏的居然如此隐秘，该死的，他居然这么久都没有找到，难道让他就这样离开房间吗怎么可能

他懊恼地站在床边望着床上还悠然安睡的小姑娘，她却倏然睁开眼，起身拉住他的手，身体微微地颤抖："早安，老师。"她的手紧紧地拉着他，真实的触感又一次证明这一切不是一场梦——他还活着。

但埃里克显然理解错了她颤抖的原因，眼中明显包含着受伤："你在害怕我？"

"不，"她摇了摇头，"只是有点冷……"

"那或许你需要有人来帮你取暖。"似乎有调侃的意味，又似乎是悲伤，克里斯汀一时之间听不出来，可是……

"这不就是丈夫的作用吗？"克里斯汀下意识的回复他。

"我不知道，"埃里克蹲下身，将脸埋在她腿上，"丈夫的作用是什么？"

克里斯汀的睫毛颤了颤，没说话，继续听着面前人说话。

"你觉得婚姻怎么样，克里斯汀？"他闷闷的发声，事实上克里斯汀并不想回答这个问题，但她舍不得他们难得可以这样正常的对话就到此结束。

"一切都需要妥协。"

克里斯汀伸出手去摸他的头，安抚一样地摸着，一次又一次，直到面上的迟疑消失才开口问了面前人一个问题："有兴趣听我这些年都经历了什么吗，老师？"

面前人点了点头……"那么，请你抬起头看着我，好不好？"顿了一下，又补充道，"不会影响到早饭的，如果你愿意我可以帮你端进来，你可以边吃边听。"

"就这样吧。"

克里斯汀用缎面绒被裹紧自己，又看了看面前这个人，伸出手将羊毛毯披在他身上，才开始讲述她这几年流浪的遭遇。

"真是虚伪的两个女人……"埃里克听着不由得在心里咒骂那两位夏尼家小姐。

"……我总是在想，是不是有什么东西在操控着我，"克里斯汀似乎被唤起了某些不好的回忆，眼中流露出复杂的感情，看着她的双手，"生命在我手中逝去，我却毫无悔意，似乎对我来说是一件很平常的事情。"

"你亲手做的？"埃里克不由得抓紧了她的手。

"是的，并且越来越熟练。"她怔怔地看着她的手，"我变了许多，甚至忘了原来的自己是什么样的……"

"那么你会对我……这样吗？"埃里克的声音很小，微微地颤抖，但她还是听到了，如梦初醒般地缩回手，察觉到自己的行为可能会伤害到他，又抓住他的手。

"我可以保证，无论你对我做什么，我都不会这样对你。"克里斯汀急切地向他解释着，埃里克却低声笑起来。

"无论我对你做什么？"埃里克望着她，忽而起身将她压倒，"哪怕是这样也不会吗？"

"你疯了吗？"他怎么能做出这样疯狂的举动，她看着他，似乎一瞬间回到了许多年前，他们初次见面的时候。

"我是一个濒死之人，还有什么是我做不出来的。"

"那么让我们换一个话题吧。"克里斯汀叹息，一只手摸索到枕头下面，取出他的面具，小心翼翼地为他戴好，"我正在忍受饥饿的煎熬，老师。"


	7. Chapter6 Accident

埃里克愣了愣，似乎清醒了过来，慌张地放开她，起身离开了房间，克里斯汀看着他一系列的举动不由得笑出了声，离开了那张温暖的大床打开了窗帘，透过窗户看着室外的风景，一只烟灰色的"精灵"闯入她的视线。

她的脸色一瞬间变得苍白，双手颤抖着推开窗，吹响了挂在脖上那枚精致小巧的哨笛。

那烟灰色的"精灵"听到笛音后扑棱着翅膀飞到她面前，"咕咕"地叫唤着，克里斯汀伸出手取下它腿上卷起的纸条，犹豫再三，还是打开了纸条，在看到上面的内容后整张脸血色尽失。

她闭上眼，强迫自己平静下来，烟灰色的"精灵"又扑棱着翅膀飞走了，克里斯汀转头看着镜子里的自己，镜中是一个对于埃里克而言完全陌生的克里斯汀。

埃里克出来的时候达洛加已经吃完了他的早餐坐在沙发上沉思，他的表情几乎可以算得上沉重，他看见埃里克出来，迟疑良久还是告诉了他发生了什么。

"我们必须瞒着她这件事，如果她知道她肯定会疯掉的……"埃里克的神情也变得沉重，甚至参杂着恐惧。

"恐怕瞒不了多久，你知道的，她一直很聪明。"达洛加伸手准备接过达里乌斯递过来的咖啡，忽然脸色一变，大喊道："趴下。"

一切快到埃里克还没有反应过来发生了什么，他只看到一柄有着精致花纹的匕首深深地钉在达洛加前方的餐桌上。

这个房子里只有四个人，三个人都聚在一起，这柄匕首出自谁手不得而知。

"我告诉过你的，达洛加。"克里斯汀裹着一件厚重的褐色斗篷，提着一个手杖出现在他们视线中，"不要妄图隐瞒我任何事情。"

"你的准度提高了不少，"达洛加的脸上洋溢着笑容，"而且，我可没打算瞒你……"说完指了指他旁边的埃里克。

"这不重要。"克里斯汀走到门口用头巾将满头金发包好，拎起脚边装着布里欧和洛代夫面包的篮子，"我出去了。"

"你还会回来吗？"埃里克抓住她的手，声音颤抖地问道。

"当然，"克里斯汀低头看向他的手，俯身轻吻他的手背，"只要你愿意，我向你保证，等我回来，我便是你的妻子。"

"我不能和你一起去吗？"

"恐怕不能，请向我保证你会照顾好你自己，老师。"

"我保证，你……路上小心。"埃里克看着她的手从他的手中轻轻地离开，他想再一次抓住她，却从心底感到深深的无力，两人之间的距离似乎在一瞬间被拉远。

"我会很快回来的……"克里斯汀努力地扬起嘴角想要给予埃里克一个安抚的微笑，但就连她自己都没有把握是否能回来这里，她在五年来第一次对未来，或者说对死亡感到迷惘。

克里斯汀的眼神变了，虽然只有一瞬间，但那细微的变化还是被达洛加尽收眼底，那样的眼神太熟悉了，似乎在哪里见过，不过他一时想不起来。

埃里克目送她离开，达洛加看见他的脸上浮现出了茫然的神色，对自己说："刚才我忽然感觉到那个她出现了。"

克里斯汀在公寓门口停下了脚步，伸出手敲了敲门，有人为她打开了门，她看着这间公寓的主人，扬起嘴角："打扰了，卡洛塔女士。"

"你的女儿就在客房里，"卡洛塔带领她来到客房，"今天早上我发现她晕倒在我的小花园里面，我没有照顾孩子的经验，所有我请了一个熟人来帮我。"

"吉里夫人？"克里斯汀看见那个坐在自己女儿旁边的妇人不由得惊喜地唤出声。

"哦，我可怜的孩子！"吉里夫人起身拥抱克里斯汀，"你看起来瘦了许多，一定受了许多苦。"

"都过去了，夫人。"克里斯汀扯了扯嘴角想对吉里夫人微笑，却如何也笑不起来，她看向躺在床上昏睡着的长女，对于自己的丈夫充满了无限的失望。

"还要麻烦您继续照顾一下南希了，"克里斯汀握住吉里夫人的手，"我还有些话想和卡洛塔女士聊聊。"

"你不去看看南希吗？"吉里夫人吃惊地看向她。

"没必要，不过是徒增伤感而已。"克里斯汀垂眸，与卡洛塔一起离开了房间。

"你看起来真狼狈，"卡洛塔递给了她一杯咖啡，"喝吧，这会让你精神一点。"

"谢谢！"克里斯汀呡了一口咖啡，虽然只有一小口，但她还是忍不住干呕起来。

"我真难以置信你居然病得这么严重，"卡洛塔接过女仆递过来的湿毛巾又转手递给了克里斯汀，"如果你愿意的话，你可以放弃那个计划。"

"你不需要劝我，"克里斯汀蹲下身尝试着缓解腹中如同烈火焚烧的疼痛，以及反胃的感觉，"告诉我，夏尼家的食材是什么时候会送过去？"

"星期五早上四点。"

"我知道了，"疼痛似乎得到了缓解，克里斯汀感觉自己又有了些精神，"看来我需要在你家里借住两日了。"

她倏地笑了，望向卡洛塔。

"你说我能不能照亮整个巴黎呢？"


	8. Chapter7 Injured

达洛加是被敲门声惊醒的，他看了看窗外，感觉今天似乎天亮地太快了，而且亮得似乎有点不对劲，他起身离开房间，却看到一个不该在这个时候醒来的人站在客厅。

达里乌斯打开了门，达洛加甚至还没看清来人的样子埃里克就已经冲了过去，当埃里克将那个人抱过来后，达洛加不由得倒吸一口凉气，本来有几分不清醒的神志硬生生被吓醒了。

"早上好，达洛加。"克里斯汀扯了扯嘴角露出一个勉强的笑容然后就晕了过去。

"她这是去干了什么变得这么狼狈？"达洛加低咒一声和达里乌斯一起去拿药。

克里斯汀到底有多狼狈呢？她一头秀丽的金发用达洛加的话来形容就是烧焦了，两边手臂也被大面积烧伤，左肩还被人给了一枪已经是血肉模糊，至于鞋子，早就不知道跑哪里去了。

幸好达洛加对于枪伤经验丰富，当初埃里克中了还是夏尼子爵的劳尔给予他的一枪就是达洛加给他处理的伤口，他先把烧红了的刀浸在酒里消毒，然后用刀把肩膀上的坏死部分切除，又用消过毒的镊子将子弹取出，又依次将血管缝合，再缝合表面伤口。

也许是达洛加太紧张的缘故，他居然忘记给克里斯汀打麻药，以至于克里斯汀中途疼醒过来后又疼晕了过去，然而就算晕了过去她的意识还是清醒的，克里斯汀决定等她醒来一定要好好教训他一顿。

比起枪伤，烧伤就显得简单多了，达洛加先用清水清洗伤口，然后用剪刀剪开沾住皮肉的衣服，接着用刀一点点取出衣服的碎片，再一次清洗伤口涂上药膏，最后用绷带包扎伤口。

等一切都做完达洛加已经是满头大汗，他瘫坐在另外一个沙发上，看着达里乌斯将东西收拾好，又喝了一大杯水才缓解过来。

"把她的衣服脱了给她洗个澡，小心别把伤口淋湿了。"达洛加看向埃里克吩咐道。

"我？"埃里克惊讶地望向他。

"难不成是我吗？"达洛加瞪向他，把剪刀放在他身边，"安全起见衣服要用剪刀剪开，随便把她头发修理一下。"说完达洛加就不耐烦地回床上补眠了。

留下埃里克一个人站在那里，迷茫地呢喃道："你到底做了什么，克里斯汀？"

可惜没有人回答他。


	9. Chapter8 Mystery

克里斯汀昏睡了两天才醒了过来，她有些茫然地望着这个房间，后知后觉的想起来这里是哪里，她看着两条手臂上厚厚的绷带无奈的叹息，起身下床离开了房间。

一离开房间克里斯汀就闻到了洋葱刺鼻的味道，反胃的感觉瞬间升腾，克里斯汀不由得蹲下身缓解腹中随之而来的疼痛，不知道为什么，这次的疼痛比任何一次都要剧烈，几乎让她的意识都有些涣散了。

然后她感觉自己被人抱起，她下意识地搂紧那个人，紧接着身下柔软的触感让克里斯汀意识到自己又回到了床上。

"希望我没有打扰你享用……晚餐"她有点不确定现在是什么时候。

"我已经享用完了，"埃里克坐在她床边，低头看着她的手臂，"感觉怎么样？"

"我很好，不过"克里斯汀伸出手把玩着耳边一缕头发，将它缠绕在指尖又松开，"可惜没有辫子了。"她的头发现在才勉勉强强及肩而已。

"无论你变成什么样子我都喜欢。"他伸出手摸了摸她的头，"我去给你拿些吃的吧，想吃什么？"

"还是我自己来吧，"她抬头看到他一脸不允许的样子笑出了声，"你愿意来帮我吗？"

"当然。"他顺势又要抱起她，却被她躲开了。

"我自己能行的。"克里斯汀伸出手扶着他的手臂在地上站稳，她安抚性地对他笑了笑，与他一起离开了房间。

克里斯汀并没有吃太多东西，她只是切了两片全麦面包和一个胡萝卜作为晚餐，吃完了这些后，她又喝了些埃里克为她准备好的温热的清水。

"看来卡洛塔女士来过这里。"克里斯汀将碗碟收拾好后接过达洛加递过来的水杯肯定地说道。

"是的，她担心你所以那天一大早就过来了。"达洛加笑得一脸无辜，"然后我顺便和她聊了聊你，以及伯爵府的那场大火。"

"看起来你知道了不少东西，"她转头看向那个房门紧闭的房间，"他知道了多少？"

"他什么都不知道。"

"这倒是个好消息。"克里斯汀挑眉，"晚安，达洛加。"

"晚安。"达洛加目送着克里斯汀回到房间，抬头看了眼钟，现在距离睡觉的时间好像还有好久。

与几天前同样的场景，同样的摆设，唯一不同的是那个站在窗边的人如今正躺在床上。

他睡着了吗？

克里斯汀坐在床边，盯着他的脸，试图从黑暗中看出他装睡的痕迹，然而房间里真的太黑了。

她伸出手恶作剧般的准备摘下他的面具，然而她的手才刚碰到面具就被他紧紧抓住，他睁开眼睛和她对视着，黑暗之中，两只眼睛像火一样在他的床前点燃，在这黑暗的房间里唯一的光亮。

"你抓疼我了。"克里斯汀倾身俯首望着他的眼睛，试图看得更加清晰一点，"你的眼睛真好看，仿佛神给予了霍尔德尔一双巴尔德尔的眼睛一样。"

"你怎敢这样……"埃里克听到她的话惊奇而又愤怒地加重手上的力道咆哮出声，"这样嘲讽我……"但下一刻他看起来像是想到了什么，松开了他的钳制。

"那你又怎敢……"他从她的目光中看到了狂怒和无尽的哀怨，"把我一个人丢在那个黑暗、狭窄、散发着霉味的小地下室？"

他似乎就在她眼前枯萎了，他的眼神躲闪，别过头拒绝和她对视。


	10. Chapter9 Change

"我还以为过去了这么多年，你已经忘记了。"克里斯汀直起身望向黑暗，自顾自地继续讲述着，"知道我后来为什么那么惧怕黑暗吗？当吉里夫人将我救出来的时候我已经快要去往上帝身边了，也就是从那天之后我开始惧怕黑暗……知道我为什么会忘记那一切吗？我找吉里夫人要了一些草药，然后将你给我的那瓶药的药效加大，你教了我那么多年我却还是不精于此道，那些药差点又要了我的命……别用这种惊讶的眼神看着我……你应该感到高兴，我忘记了关于你的一切，变得和我童年时一样单纯，谁知道你又出现了，多么讽刺的是，我又因为你不再惧怕黑暗……看看现在，多么天意弄人啊，我想起来了……你知道我有多恨你吗？但是……"

"我仍然爱你，我仍然愿意跟随你去任何地方，包括……死亡。"她用痛彻人心的语调缓慢而又惊讶地说着，似乎她才刚刚发现到这一点，她像一个破布娃娃一样失魂落魄地呆坐在那，"我很抱歉告诉你这些，可我只是有点不甘心。"

"不，"埃里克起身将她紧紧搂入怀中，"这一切都是我的错。"

克里斯汀闭上眼，好像有什么滚烫的东西滴在她肩上，耳边似乎传来了低低的抽泣声，她的伤口似乎刚才就裂开了，还有……感官变得灵敏，意识却变得模糊，她瘫倒在他怀中，疼痛席卷而来，她也不知道疼痛是从哪里而来，也许是来自裂开的伤口，也许是来自腹部，但是不重要了。

后来发生了什么？

等克里斯汀回过神时她已经平静下来，她靠坐在床头，睁开眼静静地看着埃里克小心翼翼而又笨拙地给她重新包扎伤口，他似乎是察觉到了，抬起头嗫嚅道："对不起。"

"都过去了。"

伤口包扎好了，克里斯汀反手紧紧地抓住他的手，看到他眼底的疑惑，她别过头不看他，"我只是怕你会跑掉，这可是你最擅长的。"

"我只是去放药箱。"他承认他的确有逃跑的念头，现在的她实在是太敏锐了。

"放地上吧。"她使劲把他往自己这里拉，用力的动作几乎让埃里克担心她的伤口会不会再一次裂开，在黑暗中看不清她的脸，只听见她的声音又一次响起，"难道你已经厌恶我到了连和我坐在一起都觉得无法忍受，老师？"

"当然不是，"埃里克为了证明这一点放下药箱坐到她身边，然后便看见克里斯汀忽然扑到他怀里紧紧抱住他的脖子。

多么熟悉的动作！熟悉到让他怀疑下一秒克里斯汀会邀请他一起去集市，或者告诉他她做了噩梦……

"我活着回来，你还没好好抱过我。"他下意识地想要推开她，她轻柔的嗓音酥酥麻麻的传来，明明是暖昧羞人的语言，他竟不由的眼眶泛红，眼角微湿。

正在他恍惚之际，她伸出手迅速地取下他的面具，然后向前倾身，吻了他的嘴角。

这是一个错误的位置，克里斯汀这样想着又一次吻了他一下，这次是个正确位置，埃里克似乎是反应过来了，低下头覆上她的嘴唇，亲吻着它们，用牙齿轻轻地含咬她的下唇，然后用舌头描绘她的唇形，用双手轻轻捧起她的脸，修长的手指温柔地爱抚着她的发丝。


	11. Chapter10 Bed

_"我要两个礼物行吗"__"你为什么需要两个呢"__"像这样，在一个用完以后，我还能把另一个攒起来。"__"两个什么"__"吻，"他战栗着低语。"现在要一个，再积攒一个。"_

这是在埃里克一生中唯一一次生日宴中向他的母亲提出的请求，他记得当时母亲爆发出一阵控制不住的抽泣，继而瘫软在桌边。

她拒绝吻他。

而现在，他在吻着这个教会了他爱情，占据了他一半生命，让他的情绪因为她而左右的小女人。

她给了他两个吻。

他感觉他的生命因她而完整，她完成了他为数不多的愿望之一，那么剩余的愿望她能为他实现吗？天啊，他太贪心了，但他还是忍不住奢求。

似乎有什么东西被点燃了，他们顺势倒在床上，激情使他们在失控的边缘徘徊，他的手顺着他的背部滑下，他想要将她吞吃入腹的渴望几乎要超过临界点……

_"那你又怎敢……把我一个人丢在那个黑暗、狭窄、散发着霉味的小地下室？"_

如同一盆冷水从头浇下，他的欲望之火熄灭了，他离开了她的唇，看着她虚弱地瘫倒在他怀里，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，然后抬起头看着他大笑出声。

他别开脸，仓皇起身想要离开，只要她还在他身侧，他就会想起他对她做了什么，又或者他想对她做什么。

可是克里斯汀的手紧紧地攥着他的衬衫让他无法离开，意识到他的企图，她笑得更大声了。

"我走了，"她松开攥着他衬衫的手，翻身下床，向他摆了摆手，"祝你好梦，老师！"

"你要去哪里？"他抓住她的手，将她的身体转过来面向自己。

"我很想念我的孩子们，老师。"她低下头静静地望着他，"我就想去看看他们。"

"不行。"他恍然发现自己忘记了她如今已不是曾经的小女孩，而是三个孩子的母亲，如果她要去看望孩子，那么也就意味着她可能会见到她的丈夫，那个可恶的伯爵，然后……

"我可以陪你一起去，"他急切地抓住她的肩膀，仿佛下一刻她就会从他眼前消失一样恐惧着，"不要离开我，不要丢下我一个人，克里斯汀。"

"你刚刚就想丢下我一个人离开，老师。"她居高临下地看着他，眼中闪过些许愤怒和狡黠。

"我很抱歉，我答应你以后永远不会离开你身边。"他伸出手安抚地摸了摸她的头，"今天已经太晚了，我保证，我明天就带你去看他们好不好？"

"好。"她想了想还是答应了，现在的确太晚了，况且她也不是真的想要去看孩子们，她只是想要稍稍刺激一下他，让他不要逃走而已。

《浮士德》中写道：把心爱的人搂在怀里，乃是一种最好的天赐。

当埃里克在清醒的情况下躺在床上，将克里斯汀搂入怀中后不由得想起了这一句，他能感觉到她和他一样紧张，紧绷着身体一动也不动，然而他们的意识终究被睡意吞没。


	12. Chapter11 Destiny

窗外从后半夜开始下起了雪，而埃里克最终还是没有兑现他的承诺。

他第二天没有和往常一样在午餐之前醒过来，克里斯汀和达洛加坐在餐桌前沉默了很久，克里斯汀才缓缓起身，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，"我去请医生。"

从卧室里传出一句句的对话声，克里斯汀正打算敲门的手僵在半空中，耳朵里飘进了达洛加的质问声和医生无奈的解释--

"一点办法也没有了吗？！" 达洛加的声音里隐含着失望和怒意。

"...所有的办法都想过了，也做了各种尝试，可是一切办法对于病人的身体都无济于事。事实上，他能够活到现在，已经是一个奇迹……"

克里斯汀茫然地站在门口，忽然觉得无法继续站在那里，她感觉自己坠入了一个又深又黑的冰窟，望不见底，没有尽头，一直一直第下坠，彻骨的冰冷席卷着她……

"想哭就哭吧。"达洛加的声音传入她耳中，她眼前弥漫的雾气渐渐散去，发觉自己竟不知不觉来到了室外。

"我记得他答应过我，永远不会离开我身边的...所以我没有被那个庸医骗到。"她转过头凝视着达洛加，眨了眨眼，"你看，我都没有哭，我没有上他的当..."

克里斯汀回到了卧室，打开了许久没有打开过的窗帘，积雪的反光刺痛了她的眼睛，她倾身在他手背上印下一吻，深深地望了他一眼，离开了房间开始做洋葱汤。

埃里克还是醒了，也许是他睡够了，也许是他闻到了洋葱汤的香气，晚餐的时候他出现在了餐桌边，虽然他吃的不多，但还是让克里斯汀开心了许多。

晚餐后没多久他又一次陷入了昏睡，克里斯汀依偎在他的怀里，静静地倾听着他心脏的跳动，一下下向她证明着他还活着，给予她少许的安全感。

埃里克清醒的时间变得越来越不规律，有的时候他一天会醒来多次，有的时候他一天甚至一次都没有醒来过……每次他清醒的时候克里斯汀都会抱怨他的贪睡，而他每一次都向她保证不会再睡那么久。

埃里克清醒的时候过的很简单，有的时候克里斯汀会在他床边画画，他会靠在床头静静地看着她，时不时给予她一些色彩或者线条方面的建议；有的时候克里斯汀会坐在他身边读书给他听，等她读累了就替她继续读下去；有的时候他们会一起回忆曾经在歌剧院里发生的事情，时不时发表下自己的感受，然后两个人相视笑出了声。

克里斯汀想，也许会有奇迹出现，然而奇迹一直没有出现.。

埃里克的身体一天一天地虚弱下去,脸色如窗外的雪花般越来越苍白。他昏迷的时间越来越长,清醒的时间越来越短，到了后来连下地行走都无法做到。

一天晚上，当克里斯汀和达洛加都准备去就寝的时候，埃里克出现在了客厅，他看起来很有精神，谈笑说话的声音也比以前更洪亮了些。

于是他们便坐在客厅玩起了扑克牌游戏，直到十二点的钟声响起，就像灰姑娘身上的魔法消失了一样，埃里克疲倦的枕着克里斯汀的膝盖睡着了，她轻柔地给他盖上了羊毛毯，接过了达洛加递过来的红茶，不顾他异样的目光，就着红茶吞了几颗药片。


	13. Chapter12 It's not end

第二天早上是难得的晴天，阳光是灿烂的金色，洒照在他的脸上，他的唇角缓缓露出温柔的笑容，在寂静的房间中，那笑容仿佛也有着金色的光芒。

"你终于醒了。"克里斯汀握住他的手放在脸侧，轻轻地笑了起来。

"克里斯汀……"金色的光芒中，埃里克的笑容恍若是透明，他像孩子般轻轻用手蹭着她的脸颊，"……我不会死，我不舍得离开你。"

"我知道，你不会死的。"她靠在他怀里，用她温暖的身体紧紧抱住他，"上天是公平的，它总是给予人们一些，才会拿走一些，它什么都没有给过你，所以它决不会将你仅有的生命也拿走。"

"克里斯汀，你放心……我没事……" 手指吃力地握紧她的手，他的眼皮如被重物压负般缓缓地闭上，声音断断续续，昏迷再一次向他席卷而来。

"克里斯汀……我再睡一会……一会儿就醒…… "

"睡吧，我会一直在你身边等你醒来。"她静静地看着他闭上眼睛，维持着这个动作许久，她既没有听见他的呼吸声，也没有听见他的心跳声，她迫不得已接受了这个现实。

她茫然地站起身，跌坐在椅子上，冬日的阳光一直以来都很难让人感到温暖，克里斯汀俯身将脸埋在他手掌里，低低的抽泣起来，不知道哭了多久，她抬起了头，在他额头上落下一吻，拿出她的药瓶倒出几片药直接干咽下去，她紧紧地握住他的手，闭上眼睛等待着，于她而言的解脱。

**Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to be lost again.****有了你，我迷失了自我。失去你，我多么希望自己再度迷失。**

"主人。"达里乌斯捡起一片散落在地上的药片疑惑的看着达洛加。

"这从来都不是什么止痛药，"达洛加望向已经没了声息的两个人，他们的手紧紧地握在一起，他们看起来如此相爱，甚至忘记了他们其实是当年巴黎歌剧院那件震动了整个巴黎的事件的主角，"这些药，只能加速她的死亡。"

"接下来……主人"

"按照计划吧，反正一切都准备好了。"达洛加望了他们最后一眼，转过身离去，走了几步，又回头走了回去，将一个金戒指套在克里斯汀的无名指上。

"再见了，我的朋友。"

这两个人可真随心所欲，就这样随随便便地离去了，所幸没有留下什么烂摊子，但对他们而言，还是有很多遗憾未了，还有很多蒙在鼓里的事情没有挑明。

达洛加如是想着，离开了家去见一个朋友，他认为那个人有权利知道这个结局。

**清晨，我从压抑的梦中似醒非醒时，我向她伸出手臂，摸了一个空;夜间，一场无辜的好梦迷惑了我，我好像和她并肩坐在草地上，握住她的手，用成千个亲吻把她掩盖，我于是在自己的床上寻找她，我哪里能找得着。唉，当我在半昏睡中摸索着找她，找着找着睁眼醒来时——从我那压抑的心里迸涌出泪的洪流，得不到安慰的我朝着昏黑的未来失声痛哭。**

**——《少年维特之烦恼》**

_【第一部 END】_


	14. Chapter13 Rebirth

我做了一个梦。

我不知道为什么会出现在这个地方。

我探出头看向门外，这里似乎是一个藏在拐角的房间，白色书桌上的信函、乐谱，还有那白色的面具。

窗帘被风吹起，清凉的风拂过身体，窗外熟悉的景色，努力回想却无迹可寻。

这个场景似乎很熟悉，我似乎来过这里，似乎是为了等某个人。

那无缘无故升起的悲伤……

那一闪而过的身影……

身体敏锐的感到的那一丝危险，让我向楼下狂奔而去，后面的人在我身后紧追不放……

还有其他说不清道不明的情绪隐藏在油然而生的恐惧之下，似乎是喜悦，我无法确定。

楼梯外面，是歌剧院大厅。

也不知是什么指引着她我，向一个方向奋力跑去，扑到瓦雷里妈妈怀里，假装平静的相携离去。

蓦然回首，只见一人匆匆跑出来，焦急地四处寻找。

我看不清他的脸，却在他眼中，看到了无法言说的爱意、恨意、惊喜、悲伤、甚至，还有一丝自卑，这些东西一瞬间压得我几乎窒息。

我想走到他身边，我想紧紧拥抱着他，但一股无法言说的无奈涌上心头，眼眶微微湿润，却只能与身边人搭乘一辆马车离去。

途中，回首，那人仍在……

瓦雷里妈妈消失了，我似乎来到了水下，我仍然不知道这里是哪里。

水下并没有那么冷，事实上还有些暖和，我抬起头向上看去，亮光刺痛了我的眼睛，接着它以肉眼可见的速度开始消失，黑暗开始一寸寸蔓延，席卷了我，在最后一丝光明消失之前，我发现了一个可以攀附在水面上的地方，我奋力向那里游去，但是周围实在是太黑了，恐惧与黑暗一起席卷了我，我习惯性地闭上了眼睛。

黑暗中响起了一个熟悉而又神秘的声音，但即使我绞尽脑汁也想不起来这个声音来自何处出自何人。

**_"我真地感觉累了！……太累了！……你知道，我受够了房子里的森林和'酷刑室'！………受够了这个暗无天日的地牢！……我无法再忍受！无法再这样生活下去！……我想拥有一座安静的公寓，普普通通的门，普普通通的窗户，还要有一位忠贞的妻子，我们一起生活在里面，就像所有的人一样。克里斯汀，你应该理解的，我没有必要每次都对你重复一遍我的想法……可是，我要像所有的人一样，有一个妻子，一个我深爱的妻子，一个在星期天可以带着她散步，每天都逗得她开开心心的妻子！"_**

我的头从隐隐作痛逐渐转变为头痛欲裂，我蜷缩着捂住耳朵。

"停下，不要说了。"我成功喝止了那个声音，当我睁开眼后，我发现我又来到了另一个地方，依旧看起来很熟悉却不记得这是何处。

温度开始升高，我感到酷热难熬……我似乎迷失在这座像热带丛林的地方之中……没有出路……也没有方向，什么都没有！哦！我知道，如果没人前来救援，或者我没能找到出去的方法，等待我的会是什么……可是，虽然我已经耗尽了心力，眼前却只有无限延伸的枝叶，在我的头顶上交叉成绝妙的拱弧，然而，它们却没有提供一丝一毫的阴凉。

"说出这个地方的名字，你就能离开。"那个神秘的声音又一次在我耳边响起。

这里到底是哪里？我搜寻了我记忆里关于歌剧院的每一个地方，但是没有一个地方像这里一样令人惊奇，这是一个让人无法忘记的地方，但我的确没有从记忆里发现它的踪迹。

这个地方的名字到底是什么？还有多久我才能出去，我绝望地跪坐在地，离开的欲望越来越强烈。

**_"你知道，我受够了房子里的森林和'酷刑室'！"_**

这句话忽然在我脑海中响起，我抬起头望向上方道："酷刑室。"

随着我的回答这个叫做"酷刑室"的地方消失了，我飘浮在空中。

一个新的地方，一个男人，一个小女孩，我看不清他们的脸。

"谢谢您的收留，先生。"那个小女孩小心翼翼地抬起头去看她面前的人，"可以告诉我您的名字吗？"

"当然可以，孩子。"那个男人蹲下身体摸了摸她的头，"要永远记住我的名字，克里斯汀。"

"埃里克……"

就像一把钥匙插入了与其对应的锁里，然后开始转动，"咔嚓"一声，锁被打开了，"嘭"地一声，周围的场景变成了一个个碎片和她一起飘浮着。

**_"克里斯汀……"金色的光芒中，埃里克的笑容恍若是透明，他像孩子般轻轻用手蹭着她的脸颊，"……我不会死，我不舍得离开你。"_**

我的心"咯噔"一下，这不是梦。

这是我曾真实的经历过的，客观存在着的现实。

静止飘浮着的碎片就像被控制了一样，忽然从四面八方向我而来。

克里斯汀忽然坐起身，捂住胸口大口呼吸着，然后被一个人搂入怀中。

"我的孩子，你吓死我了……"那个人哽咽着的声音传入她耳中，"你差点没命了……"

是吉里夫人……

克里斯汀惊异地望向四周，这里是她以前在歌剧院时的房间。

她，重生了……


	15. Chapter14 Rencontré

"这太阳快把我的头发烧焦了，克里斯汀。"棕金色头发的小姑娘对着扶她上马车的金发小姑娘轻声抱怨道。

"烧焦头发的感觉可没有现在这么美好。"克里斯汀靠在座椅上，眼中闪过一抹黯然，即使她努力地不去回想，那些记忆总会时不时因为某些不经意的动作，某句话语，或者某个地方而被唤起。

那些所感受到的痛苦，那些所经历过的感受，那些所遗忘过的记忆，在脑海中被无限放大，每一次唤起都让她不由得浑身颤抖。

那些记忆煎熬着她，让她饱受煎熬而不得安宁，她感觉她被一根细线缠住，在悬崖处摇摇晃晃，那根线随时会断掉，当它断掉，她亦将疯狂。

她感觉自己像个孩子，急切地渴望那个人会出现轻声地安抚她，抚平她内心的脆弱。

她需要他。

她惊讶于自己的想法，但她并没有否认。

假如她可以重生在一切还可挽回之前，或者重生在三个月之后为经理准备的饯别晚会，她可以光明正大的来到他身边，向他寻求安全感……但是在现在这个左右为难的时间段，她的情况和处境让她什么都不能做……

她没有选择，只能假装遗忘。

"为什么要选在这么炎热的下午去集市？"身边的小姑娘还在小声抱怨。

"晚上会有一场暴风雨，"克里斯汀望向窗外轻声解释道，"你希望明天地上的积水打湿你可爱的裙摆吗，梅格？"

"当然不，"梅格沉默了一会轻哼一声回答她，想起吉里夫人嘱咐的话，她担忧地望向克里斯汀，"你的身体受得了吗？有没有什么不舒服？"

"只是一个小小的出行，能有什么问题……"克里斯汀不禁哑然失笑，看着梅格比记忆中更年轻的样貌，茶褐色的皮肤还有瘦小的身材，不由得想揉一下她的脸，事实上她也的确这样做了，让梅格嗔怒地瞪着她。

"我等会一定要买些干花给你泡茶，"克里斯汀轻轻将头搁在梅格的肩膀上自言自语道，"要是你的皮肤可以白皙点一定更好看。"

梅格还想说些什么，可是看到她已经疲惫地闭上眼睛便住了口。

"看你以后还敢不敢乱吃东西，这次食物中毒就是给你的教训。"小梅格恶狠狠地小声训斥她。

克里斯汀听着差一点笑出了声，实在是……太可爱了！

幸亏有梅格在，克里斯汀暗暗想着，要是没有她在旁边总是吸引自己的注意力，她估计会迷失在自己的思绪里濒临崩溃，她感觉现在的自己很平静，不再胡思乱想，感受着下午炎热的风吹在身上，枕在梅格肩上的克里斯汀陷入了难得感受到的满足感中。

暴风雨似乎要提前来临了，风似乎变得有点凉快了，吹在身上感觉很舒服。

"小心一点，梅格。"克里斯汀小心翼翼地将梅格扶下马车。

一阵大风吹过，卷起克里斯汀的帽子飞走，她仓促地转身跑去接被风吹到半空中往下掉的帽子，眼前却忽然一黑让她脚步停滞了一下，她原想停下脚步却因为没站稳向前跌跌撞撞几步撞上一个人。

一个充满了熟悉气息的拥抱。

克里斯汀感觉时间在这一刻静止了，一切的喧嚣都离她而去，她这些天的痛苦、脆弱以及不安在一瞬间被抚平……

她想伸出手回抱住他，想亲切地呼喊他的名字，想他像小时候一样揉她的头发……

醒醒吧，克里斯汀……

你没有选择……

你什么都做不了……

至少现在还不是时候……


	16. Chapter15 Fleuriste

"发生了什么？"是梅格的声音，"你怎么了，克里斯汀？"

"没事，只是有点晕……"克里斯汀轻轻地挣脱那个人的怀抱，伸出手想去安抚梅格，可是她的眼睛……

"你的眼睛怎么了，克里斯汀？"梅格的声音已经带点哭腔了，她抓住克里斯汀伸过来的手以防她摔倒。

"我不知道，梅格。"克里斯汀有些无措，她想要安慰梅格却不知该如何，甚至连她自己都对现在的情况有些茫然。

"让我来看看吧，我会一点医术。"一个熟悉的声音在她身边响起，克里斯汀感觉自己的血液都开始沸腾了，她低下头竭力地想要隐藏自己眼神的异样，至少不要被他发现。

他在梅格的同意下轻声地命令她抬起头，她顺从他的话语抬起头，她能感觉到他的呼吸喷在她脸上，听到他努力放轻的呼吸声，他们距离得逐渐拉近，他在紧张……

非常戏剧性的，克里斯汀的眼睛在他检查到一半的时候恢复了，她定定地看着离自己如此之近的人，他们静静地对视着，他的金色眼睛一直都很迷人，她感觉自己几乎要溺毙其中。

理智将她拉回现实，克里斯汀的眼中缓缓露出了惊吓，她倒退几步抓住梅格的手，扬起了一个有礼而又疏离的笑容，颤抖着声音："谢谢你，先生。"

他仍有些呆怔，应该是对于自己的忽然离开没有反应过来，听到了她的声音才回过神，瞬间又恢复了自己的绅士形象，有礼地向她脱帽致意："不用谢，小姐，只是举手之劳。"

克里斯汀微笑着伸出手接过达洛加手上自己的帽子，轻声表达了谢意后便带着梅格离开了。

她不得不承认这样做有些不礼貌，但她现在实在无法在他面前伪装，她需要平复一下心情，需要逃离一会儿，如果她还能再看到他，她想自己绝对可以很自然地去伪装。

"这些会不会太多了，克里斯汀？"梅格望着克里斯汀手中包装精巧的干花不由得咽了咽口水，想起这些外表美好的干花泡茶后并不美好的口感……

"抱歉，梅格。"克里斯汀回过神来，对梅格扬起一个满含歉意的笑容。

"你还好吧，"梅格摸了摸她的额头，没有发烧啊，"你从刚才开始就在走神……"

"我很好。"克里斯汀将她的手从头上拿下来，"我只是……在想我余下的钱买些什么好，你想要玫瑰吗？"

"当然，梅格眼中浮现出请求，她拉着克里斯汀向卖花的店铺走去，"我们快点去吧，我快迫不及待了。"

克里斯汀伸出手向卖给她干花的店铺女主人挥了挥手告别，跟着梅格一起离开。

但是当他们来到目的地后，克里斯汀有点踌躇，不知道该不该进去。

再一次非常戏剧性的，他们又遇见彼此了。

克里斯汀还是被梅格拉了进去，当她抬起头去看他，她看到了他眼中的欣喜，曾经的他们每一次来集市都会专门来这家花店，他们看着这个花店从原来一个小小的摊位变成现在这个花店，这里对他们而言是一个充满回忆的地方。

埃里克从克里斯汀在门口踌躇不前时就注意到她了，他一边挑着花一边用余光关注着她的一举一动，他知道她会来到这里，一个人的记忆可以改变，但是一个人的习惯却不会。

但最重要的是，他还是有一丝奢望，奢望她的记忆中仍有他的一席之地，哪怕很小。

花店的女主人亲切地上前握住她的手和克里斯汀打招呼，她却挣脱了女主人的手，女主人很奇怪地去问她怎么了。

埃里克听见她用他所熟悉的声音告诉女主人："我前几天因为食物中毒发了场高烧，有很多事情都不记得了。"

他仿佛听到他的心脏一点一点裂开的声音，从胸骨下方传来闷闷的痛苦，一点一滴席卷了他，他的眼睛酸涩到极致，仿佛下一秒就会有滚烫的液体从眼眶溢出。

他记得克里斯汀曾经告诉过他，记忆是世界上最珍贵的东西，没有人能轻易放弃，除非那个人拥有某些无法忍受的痛苦经历，才会让一个人决定遗忘。

他让她痛苦到无法忍受了，他尝到了苦果，一个由她开始却由他结束的回忆。

这不是他的错，也不是她的，是不公的命运的安排，是无情的命运的错，可他们却无力抵抗，他们什么都做不了。

但是……至少还有挽回的余地，他需要行动。

克里斯汀微笑着和梅格边说话边挑选着玫瑰，她可以感觉到他在看着自己，女主人去招待新来的客人了，她听到身后传来的脚步声，她可以感觉到他情绪的波动，她状似随意地转过身，两人的眼神不期而遇。

"我们又见面了，先生。"克里斯汀轻声笑了起来，"真有缘分，您觉得呢？"

"是啊，可爱的小姐。"埃里克递给了她一支玫瑰，看着她接过花低头轻嗅着玫瑰的芳香，关心的问道，"你的眼睛还好吗，小姐？"

"它很好，"克里斯汀说着还调皮地眨了眨眼睛，"医生先生你能告诉我，我的眼睛为什么会这样吗？"

这就是那瓶药剂量过大的副作用，埃里克苦涩地想着，但他不能这样告诉她。

"是高烧的后遗症，如果你愿意的话，我可以给你些药帮你解决这个麻烦问题。"

"真的吗？"克里斯汀惊讶地瞪大眼睛抬头望向他，旋即又低落地低下头，"谢谢你的好意，先生，但我付不起诊金。"

"你可以慢慢还给我的，小姐。"埃里克本来想说免费为她治疗，可是这样恐怕会让她认为自己有什么不轨的企图，于是他选择了一个折中的方法。

"非常谢谢你，先生。"他们会再一次见到对方，克里斯汀一想到这个事实，不由得开心地在心中偷笑。

"克里斯汀，"梅格在一旁打断他们，"我们该走了。"

"抱歉，梅格。"克里斯汀慌乱地向她道歉，"你买完了吗？"

"早买完了。"梅格不爽地撅着嘴望着她，"这里可没有马车，走回去需要好久呢。"

"对不起，我忘了，梅格。"克里斯汀充满歉意地望着她，又转头望向埃里克，"我必须走了，先生。"说完便和梅格一起向外走去。

"能给我一个你的地址吗？"埃里克不由自主地上前拉住她的手，使她停下脚步，"我答应过你要去给你治疗的。"

"人民歌剧院。"克里斯汀挣脱开他的手，"随随便便拉女孩子的手可不是绅士的行为，以及，"她停顿了一下，向他致谢，"谢谢你的玫瑰，先生。"

埃里克目送着克里斯汀毫不留念地转身离开，直到她消失在人海中才收回视线。


	17. Chapter16 Haze

克里斯汀倏然感觉到了一丝危机感，她不安的望向身后，却并没有发现任何异样，但她知道，这只是假象。

埃里克和达洛加有危险。

克里斯汀意识到这一点，虽然没有依据，但她相信自己的自觉。

当她看到人群中的几个异域面孔后，她确信了。

那些来自波斯的人一般会在晚上动手，他们一直很谨慎，特别是在对付埃里克的时候。

现在离晚上还早，但是返回歌剧院的路途也不近，她必须赶紧回到歌剧院拿自己的武器。

她必须要帮助他们。

"梅格……"

"嗯？"

"我有些不舒服，我们快点去前面雇辆马车吧。"克里斯汀声音颤抖着对她说道，看着她迅速地跑到前面去雇马车，克里斯汀忽然觉得胸口有些闷闷的。

她在所有人面前伪装，甚至不停地对他们说着谎话。

她一定是疯了。

当克里斯汀这一天第三次坐上马车时她如是想着，想起吉里夫人无奈的神情，她便明白这个妇人已经看透了一切但她也相信吉里夫人不会将她的事情告诉埃里克。

那么现在的问题是，埃里克他们在哪里呢？

已经快要到晚上了，他们不可能还在花店，那么他们会在哪呢？

巴黎城区的警卫队每时每刻都在街上巡逻，枪声相较于城市的喧闹的确显得微不足道，可是如果数量众多的话绝对会吸引警卫前来查看，也就是说在郊外动手的可能性比较大，但是埃里克去郊外干什么呢？

假如那些人有绝对的把握在城里动手呢？克里斯汀倏然想到了一个可怕的可能性，只要某个地方的声音可以掩盖枪声，那么……

全巴黎最热闹的地方无非两处，一处是红灯区，另一处……是歌剧院。

克里斯汀简直要崩溃了，她意识到自己从一开始就想错了，那些出现在集市上的人只是在监视埃里克而已，甚至有一部分可能是在监视她……

她是诱饵，而那些从波斯而来的人，守在他们回去时必经的小巷那里。

"麻烦你掉头回去一下，先生。"克里斯汀慌忙命令马车夫原路返回，却在车窗外看到了那两个熟悉的身影，又慌忙叫马车夫停下，也不管马车夫在想什么直接跳下了马车。

自己盲目地猜测居然成真了，克里斯汀落地后又踟蹰着停下了脚步。

毫无疑问，这是场蓄谋已久的劫杀，但是这场劫杀肯定也在前世存在过，鉴于前世这一天的第二天晚上音乐天使的出现，她明白他们完全可以全身而退，甚至送他们一首安魂弥撒……

她什么都不需要做，或许她应该回歌剧院和梅格以及吉里夫人一起共进晚餐，又或者去剧院的图书室找一本书看，随便干什么都可以，不需要去管他们的情况。

但是……她就是放心不下怎么办，克里斯汀纠结的皱着眉。

什么时候她变得如此犹豫不决了？

克里斯汀轻叹一声，闪进了旁边的小巷中。

当克里斯汀来到小巷的尽头，也就是死胡同，她转过身看着身后几个人更加郁闷了，按照她的估计，最多只有三个人在跟踪她，对波斯那位现任沙阿而言，女人……哼，不足为患。

但是现在她面前却有五个人，能得到沙阿的如此高看，她是不是应该感到荣幸呢？

曾经有一个母亲来自东方的混血女佣告诉过她一句话：斩草不除根，春风吹又生。

杀人这种事情，一定要快、狠、准。

暴风雨马上就要来临了，大风在炎热的傍晚吹在身上倒是凉爽了不少，鉴于现在的手枪还不如未来那样更为顺手，威力更加强大，克里斯汀默默放弃了使用手枪的决定。

果然还是鞭子比较顺手，克里斯汀看着地上的尸体如是想着，取出怀里的小瓶子的，看着尸体被瓶中的液体腐蚀，发出"呲啦呲啦"类似烧焦了的声音。

也许她下次可以建议埃里克将这些化尸水做成类似子弹一样的东西，这样可方便多了。

天已经黑了……克里斯汀眼中闪过一道暗芒，将绳索甩上墙头，就着绳索攀爬了上去。


	18. Chapter17 Addition

巴黎的墙头一直都是很宽阔的，甚至宽阔到可以让一个人躺在上面。

而现在，克里斯汀就趴在墙上看着下面激烈的战况，虽然敌方人数众多，但是埃里克仍然显得游刃有余，优雅、沉着、冷静，假如没有小人偷袭的话，克里斯汀相信这将是一场完美的杀人表演。

她不会随意出手帮他，这样不仅会干涉到他，而且她也并不喜欢杀人。

但是当克里斯汀看到埃里克和达洛加被人分开之后她呆不住了，背对背的姿势虽然在很大程度上限制了移动范围，但是防守的效果却奇佳，如今后方无法防守，立即有人钻了空子想从背后偷袭。

埃里克慌乱转身想去解决背后的偷袭者，然而前面的敌人还在负隅顽抗，努力拖住他让他无法应对后面的敌人。

难道他今天就要命丧于此了吗？埃里克的心底忽然涌现出无限的悲哀。

"嘭"地一声巨响在他身后响起，埃里克感觉有什么滚烫的液体洒在了他的后背，这声巨响也让剩余的几个人被惊的动作一滞，达洛加趁机解决了最后几个人再一次回到原来的位置上，抬头惊异地看着坐在墙头把玩着火枪的克里斯汀。

克里斯汀有些懊恼自己莽撞的行动，她对着下方的两个人扬起嘴角，笑容却在下一秒凝固，有人从她背后出现，那个人将手枪枪口对着她的后背，声音沙哑却饱含着兴奋地话语在三个人耳边响起："好一场凯旋，你说是不是，可爱的小姐？"

那个人见她没有回答自己，也不强求，从怀里掏出了一根注射器，往她的手臂上狠狠地扎了进去，克里斯汀从不知道原来扎针会有这么的疼，甚至连她的骨头也跟着疼了起来，那个人一边注射一边像在问她问题似的自言自语："有没有人告诉过你你的脖子非常美，它稳稳地架着你的头颅，"那个人注射完毕将注射器随意地扔了下去，换下手枪将一把匕首横在她的脖颈上，"我真不想看到它们分离。"

"你注射了什么？"埃里克颤抖着声音问道，捏着武器的手因愤怒而指节发白。

"只是一些可以让她乖乖的东西而已。"那个人一边轻轻地在她脖颈上旋转着匕首，克里斯汀敢保证这个人一定正在心里哼着欢快的小调，她的另一只手悄悄地在身上摸索，想着脱身之计，然而她感觉自己的身体开始使不上劲。

"我可不会对这位可爱的小姐像对你一样，顾忌着活捉的命令无法使出全部实力。"那个人还伸出手揉了揉克里斯汀的头发，看得埃里克在下面怒火中烧，"这位小姐可不需要我手下留情。"

下一秒他得瑟的话语不得不停止了，那个人看着插入胸口的匕首不可置信地从墙头滚落下去，克里斯汀想伸出手捂住脖子上的伤口，却因为发作的药效无力地向下跌落。

他接住了她，她听见他痛苦的嘶吼，他抱着她离开……接下来发生了什么克里斯汀记得不清楚了，她的大脑和身体被一种奇怪的欢愉所占据，除了无力感让她有些不愉以外一切都很舒服，她甚至都没有感受到伤口的疼痛。

暴风雨终于来临了。

克里斯汀全身沉浸在一种异常平静的感觉里，不过她的知觉仍然清醒。

当她睁开眼，发现一盏昏黄的灯摆在地上，映照着一汪泉水，从墙上咕咕地浸出，然后立刻消失在她躺着的那片地面。她的头枕着埃里克的膝盖，他默默地用泉水擦拭着她的太阳穴，冰冰凉凉的泉水让她感到舒服，颈侧的伤口已经被包扎好了，然而她仍然混身发软，只能凭借感官去感受。

接下来她感觉埃里克将她抱起，将她放到了那张天鹅绒大床上。

那种奇特的欢愉消失了，取而代之的是一种剧烈的饥渴，这种渴求如此邪恶，甚至让她浑身打战，她感受到了缺氧的感觉，不由得发出了拼命索求空气的喘息，她的手忽然间就有了力气，一只手胡乱地抓着身下的床单，她的另一只手战栗着向埃里克的袖口抓来。

"求求你，不要走……"她的身体蜷缩成一团，口中发出低低的抽泣，手却紧紧地抓着他的袖口不放，巨大的渴求几乎要把她的神智逼疯了，"帮帮我吧……或者把我绑起来……"

埃里克听着她的要求感觉心在向下滴血，他怎么可能会舍得将她绑起来？他将她钳制在怀中，用音乐安抚她，她在他的怀中很乖，但她的身体仍在不停地打颤，甚至越来越严重，她的抽泣声也越来越高。

克里斯汀在这个怀抱里强迫自己停止一切动作，即使她的手仍然想乱抓，腿仍然想乱蹬，甚至想咬住什么去缓解这种磨人的渴求。她狠狠地咬住下唇，但抽泣声还是从口中溢出，当这种磨人的渴求终于离她远去，她疲累地瘫软在埃里克怀里陷入熟睡中。

埃里克看着安静下来熟睡在他的怀抱里的克里斯汀，在很长一段时间里只是抱着她，珍视着她身体在他臂膀上的重量以及她脑袋对他肩膀微微的压迫，那么纤弱的一个小姑娘，甚至比一个孩子重不了多少……

都是他的错，如果不是他，她就不会经历这种煎熬折磨，他宁愿她刚才在他的身上发泄痛苦，而不是死死地忍住。

他抚摸着她金色的长发，眼泪无声地滑下面颊。

而克里斯汀在梦里，梦到了他们的过去。


	19. Chapter18 Childhood

克里斯汀刚来到歌剧院的时候不爱说话，她像洋娃娃一样精致的脸庞总是盈满了悲伤，但这些并不影响她自身散发着的吸引力，那些同她一样年纪的热情小女孩仍然被她所吸引，常常邀请她加入她们的活动之中。

然而克里斯汀对所有人都有些微微疏离的态度，终究让女孩们对她失去了兴趣，她们讨厌她身上那种若有若无的距离感，她们渐渐开始有意无意地孤立这个喜欢天天呆在祈祷室的小女孩。

于是克里斯汀的朋友只剩下吉里夫人的梅格，以及她的音乐天使了。

时间静静流逝，克里斯汀的美貌变得愈发惊人，但她仍然是一个小女孩。

她的美貌引来了一些女孩的嫉妒，这些女孩开始对她进行一些她们自认为无伤大雅的恶作剧，例如剪断她的发带，趁她不在将她的舞鞋藏起来，夺走她喜欢的书籍放在她触碰不到的高处，或者将她锁在祈祷室一整晚，甚至有些胆子大的在夏天往她的床下扔死老鼠，尸体的发臭味引来了吉里夫人的愤怒，她训斥了那些女孩并把克里斯汀换到自己卧室隔壁的小房间与梅格一起。

女孩们仅仅收敛了一整个夏季便开始变本加厉，她们喜欢上了用冷水欺负克里斯汀，并从中获得了不少她们自以为是的乐趣。但是自从初冬第一次下雪那天当克里斯汀又一次被放置在舞蹈教室门上装满水的水桶淋湿了全身后，这些恶劣的女孩便发现克里斯汀开始时常不在歌剧院了，彼时歌剧院幽灵的传言已经在歌剧院流传了许久，这些恶劣的女孩之间便流传起克里斯汀被幽灵抓走了的传言。

可怜的孩子！她们时常看着克里斯汀的背影唏嘘不已。

埃里克现在仍记得他与克里斯汀第一次见面时的情形。

看起来娇滴滴的小姑娘将水桶狠狠地掷在那群窃笑着的女孩面前，头也不回地转身离开跑到了祈祷室，他原本以为她是需要音乐天使的安慰，但之后倒是让他有些惊讶。

"何不现身一见，先生。"克里斯汀瘫坐在祈祷室门口的台阶上，头倚着墙闭上了眼睛。

敏锐的小女孩！埃里克开始考虑要不要将这个发现了他踪迹的小女孩杀掉，以免某一天她的无心之语让那些来自波斯藏在暗处的人找到他的所在，那可真是一件麻烦事！

埃里克暗暗想着，从她身后的暗门出来坐在她的身边，彼时的克里斯汀对于埃里克还没有如今这样重要，他低头看着闭着眼睛像睡着了一样的女孩，开始考虑用哪种武器让这个小女孩不会那么痛苦地……死去。

克里斯汀伸出小手摸索着抓住了他的斗篷，抬起小脑袋靠在他的手臂上。

"当我闭上眼，我能感受到你的存在，你在黑暗中凝视着我。"克里斯汀的声音轻轻地在埃里克耳边响起，那种软软糯糯的声音让埃里克的心头涌起一种异样的感觉，先前那些略微有点残忍的想法顿时烟消云散。

"和陌生人说话可不是一件安全的事情，你知道我是谁吗，小女孩？"埃里克一脸玩味地看着她。

"您喜欢我怎样称呼您呢？"克里斯汀稍微将身体往他那里挪移一些，虽然他身上的温度并不高，但是比起她现在全身湿透的寒冷已经很温暖了。"天使，或是幽灵先生？"

"注意你的言辞，克里斯汀。"埃里克刚才已经抛之脑后的想法在下一秒死灰复燃，也许安眠药是种不错的选择，没有痛苦地在梦境中沉睡下去应该是最好的死法了。

但在此之前，他很好奇她是怎么发现他的身份的？

他想追问下去，却发现小姑娘已经睡着，埃里克看着她在瑟瑟发抖的样子，心头那种异样的感觉又一次涌起，盈满他的胸口。

他发出一声轻不可闻的叹息，用斗篷将她包裹住，把她小心翼翼地抱在怀里站了起来。

安托瓦内特•吉里总是抱怨他害她像个傻子一样在经理面前手舞足蹈地宣布梅格会成为皇后，事实上她并不相信这种事情，并且她时常为自己精湛的演技而喝彩，但即便她不相信这件事情，她对梅格的要求可一点也不低。

自从她的丈夫和别人跑了之后她仿佛失去了所有的激情，而在经理面前运用她精湛的演技成了为数不多可以让她开心的事情。

而她现在作为教授芭蕾的主管是不可能丢下一群学生离开去找克里斯汀的，她要为那些女孩们上课，她要培养自己的女儿变得高雅卓绝，成为一个可以在舞蹈表演中担任女主角的芭蕾演员。

埃里克抱着克里斯汀向地下走去，一种小孩子身上的气味与女孩身上独有的香气相融合在他鼻间萦绕，给人一种舒服的感觉。

他把她放在了母亲留下的柚木床上，为她去烧洗澡的热水。

看着如此麻烦耗时的正在加热的水壶，埃里克认为他应该设计一个可以随时供应冷热水的装置，这样无论何时她来到这里都可以自由地选择水的温度了。

真有意思啊，几分钟前他还在想着杀她，现在却在为她着想。

那就……先暂时不杀她好了。

抚摸着小女孩娇嫩的小脸，埃里克轻轻地捏了一下，不由自主在内心赞美着这如同布丁一样的触感。


	20. Chapter19 Brief

"我很抱歉打扰你，埃里克。"吉里夫人颇为苦恼地看着在小船里熟睡的小女孩，"她不肯呆在房间里，也不肯吃药，吵闹着要到你这里来。"

"没事。"埃里克俯身将克里斯汀从小船里抱出来，他的动作让克里斯汀从熟睡中惊醒，看着他伸出了小手紧紧攥着他衬衫的前襟，一脸惊喜的小模样无意中取悦了埃里克。

他抱着她来到卧室又一次将她放在柚木床上，在她静静地注视下给她盖好柔软的被子。

"在这等我回来，好吗？"埃里克尽量将自己的声音变得温柔，看着小女孩温顺地点了点头，他的心底微微松了口气，他站起身离开了房间，来到吉里夫人身边。

"来点杜松子酒如何？"埃里克从橱柜里拿出杜松子酒和一个杯子，往杯子里倒了些许，又兑了些水，"老实说剩下的不多了，看来又要去采购了。"

"谢谢。"吉里夫人接过酒杯，呡了一小口，一脸正色地看着落座在沙发上的埃里克。"我们大概有十年没见了，旅途如何？"

"一言难尽，但也收获颇丰。"埃里克轻晃手中的酒杯，看着杯子琥珀色的液体随着晃动两边摇摆，似乎陷入了沉思。

"我不知道你经历了什么，但能让你如此小心翼翼，想必不是什么小麻烦。"吉里夫人看着他心里微微叹息，"你的能力从来都不容小觑，我相信你可以应付的来。"

"你想说什么就直说吧，安托瓦内特。"埃里克扶额，露出了疲惫的神色。

"她只是个孩子，你何必对她存了杀心呢？"吉里夫人道出了这次谈话的主要目的，这件事如同烈火烹油一样，随时可能爆炸，如果不解决的话，将是一个大问题。

"抱歉……我只是不得不小心一点……"他看着面前的妇人，埃里克有点害怕小女孩会泄露他的行踪，但是对小女孩也稍微有点喜欢，对于是否夺去她的性命这件事，内心也是十分犹豫不决，矛盾不已。

"你对我而言一直如同一个姐姐一样，安托瓦内特。"埃里克选择了妥协，吉里夫人说的对，克里斯汀只是一个小女孩而已，他应该相信自己的能力。"看在你的份上，我不会杀她，也不会再出现在她面前。"

吉里夫人注视着他的眼睛，看着里面的一片澄澈，这个晚上第一次露出了笑容。

"不用做的那么绝，埃里克。"看着他疑惑不解的眼神，她轻声说道:"对她而言，你恐怕是她最信任的人了。"

"这不可能……我们甚至昨天才第一次见面。"埃里克一脸不可置信地看着她，"这太荒谬了。"他认为自己几乎要为这个玩笑笑出声了，但很显然这不是一个玩笑。

"别说是你，就连我都不敢相信这件事情。"吉里夫人无奈地扶额，"但这似乎看起来是事实。"

"那你想要我怎样，安托瓦内特？"埃里克差点捏碎手中的酒杯，心底一阵恼火，他感觉自己似乎被人利用了。

"你需要一个继承人吗，埃里克？"吉里夫人望向埃里克身后，"你的天才无法否认，如果无法传承下去，岂不可惜？"

埃里克不语，顺着她的视线看向身后，一个小小的身影赤脚站在冰凉的地面，安安静静地望着他们。

"你是她的音乐天使，想象一下，你会教导她，指引她……"吉里夫人的声音从他身后悠悠传来，他无法形容那种声音，但他感觉这些话像一条狡猾的蛇，无声无息悄悄地缠绕住他的心脏，"她的荣耀，也将是你的荣耀。"

他，投降了。

"很好的打算！"埃里克低低地笑出声来，起身将从头到尾都没有吭声，静静地听着他们谈话的小女孩抱起，她实在是太娇小了，身高应该只有一米二左右，绝对不会超过一米三，这个年纪的小孩子难道都是这个身高吗？埃里克微微皱眉，"如果我无法保护她呢？"

"没有人知道你在巴黎，"吉里夫人知道他这是答应了，"如果事情真的到了无法挽回的那一步，我会保护她。"

"听起来有点不自量力，"埃里克审视着怀中的小姑娘，手指摩挲着她的发丝，嗅闻着她身上属于小孩子的香气，他已经做出了选择，没有一丝不甘心。"谢谢你，安托瓦内特。"

怀里的小女孩动了动身体，试图找一个舒服的姿势，将脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，炙热的温度几乎将他的脖颈灼伤。

"现在是吃药时间哦，克里斯汀。"

吉里夫人看着克里斯汀乖巧地喝完药后放心的离开了。

埃里克在钢琴旁边站立良久，摩挲着手中酒杯，玻璃的质感并不友好，让他不由得回想起那软软的堪比布丁的触感。

他没有去看他家里的新住客，头也不回地回了自己的房间，经过她的房间时没有一丝停顿。

吉里夫人望着站在自己面前揉眼睛的女儿，内心深处忽然松了一口气。

"克里斯汀去哪里了，母亲？"梅格的手被吉里夫人牵着，两个人向房间走去。

"她啊，"吉里夫人的思绪不由得飘向在地下湖处熟睡着的小姑娘，"她去了她的天使身边。"

"我还以为她又被她们带走了。"

"她再也不会被欺负了，梅格。"吉里夫人蹲下身看着自己的小女孩，"但是你还是要继续保护她哦。"

梅格点了点头，吉里夫人继续牵着她回去，"我们一起睡吧，梅格。"

她不会保护她，至少现在不会，安托瓦内特心想着，她有更重要的人要保护，她的小天使，梅格。

让他们一起去往地狱吧，或者被彼此救赎。

和她无关了。


	21. Chapter20 Love,but not that Love

埃里克听见隔壁房间柚木床发出的咯吱声，鞋子的平跟踩在地上的声音，开门的声音，门与墙壁的碰撞声，然后，另一扇门被打开了。

穿着白色睡衣的小女孩跑到他身边，在他的帮助下爬上了膝头，坐在他腿上，双手用力抱住他的脖颈，小身体微微颤抖着。

"怎么了，克里斯汀？"埃里克放下手中的书，用手轻拍她的后背，"你的衣服汗湿了，看来是退烧了。"

"我做了一个梦，一个噩梦，先生。"克里斯汀紧紧地揪着他的衣领，身体颤抖的更厉害了，声音里带着哭腔。"有一个怪物在追赶我，然后我掉到了水里，水里好黑……而且好像有人在看着我。"

埃里克安慰她的动作微微停顿，声音变得微微僵硬。

他小心翼翼地搂紧她，轻声安慰:"那不过是一个梦而已，这里没有……"埃里克慢慢抬起手指，手指颤抖着。他的手掌放在她的脸颊上，颤抖的拇指擦去从她眼眶溢出的眼泪。

"没有怪物，克里斯汀。"埃里克能听到自己跳动的心脏发出的哭声，他绝望地发现自己不得不向她撒谎。

他是个怪物！他是个怪物！！他是个怪物！！！

他感觉自己几乎要绝望的哭出了声，他想跪在地上向她忏悔他的谎言。

"我好害怕，先生。"她抬起头瑟瑟地望着他，眼神中带着慢慢的祈求。"你可以和我一起睡吗？"

埃里克手足无措地停止了动作，茫然地看着她。

"你不愿意吗，先生？"克里斯汀失落地垂下头，伤心的泪水又一次模糊了她的双眼。

"不，我不是不愿意，我只是……"埃里克慌乱地想要再一次安慰她，却不知道该怎么办，他并不擅长和小孩子打交道，克里斯汀是为数不多的与他有交集的小孩子。

"那你能等我睡着了再把我送回去吗？"她用手拭去脸上的泪水，眨了眨眼望着他。

"可以。"埃里克轻轻地揉了揉她的头发，看着她缓缓地松开他的衣襟，从他的身上慢慢挪到地上，去找一个可以睡觉的地方。

忽然，黑暗中传出一声慵懒的叫声，克里斯汀脸色一变，手脚并用地往他的膝头爬去，然后比上一次更紧地抱住埃里克。

"那是什么？"她满脸惊恐地看向黑暗中，里面似乎藏了什么不得了的怪物。

"你会看到的。"埃里克竭力隐藏住自己的笑容不要让这个怯怯的小女孩看到。

神啊！真的太可爱了！太有趣了！

克里斯汀咽了咽口水，一动不动的趴在他身上，目不转睛地盯着黑暗中，恐惧的同时也在好奇是什么藏在那里。

一只奶油色的猫从黑暗中慢慢踱步出来，它一跃而起跳到埃里克肩头，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖颈，伸了个懒腰，开始悠闲地舔爪子。

"它可真漂亮啊！"克里斯汀忘却了自己的恐惧，被它的美丽迷住了，伸出手小心翼翼地想去触碰它，却被它躲开了。

"这是一只暹罗猫，她叫埃莎，一件稀有的珍宝从天堂落入这片地狱。"埃里克宠溺地看着他的两个小美人之间的互动，但是最美丽的花都是带刺的。

克里斯汀雪白粉嫩的手指被埃莎那巧克力色的爪子留下了一条不长不短的血痕，埃里克慌忙含住那道伤痕，吸吮着她的手指。

"你这只蠢猫，看看你做的好事。"埃里克看着从他肩膀上跳开的埃莎，它那双蓝眼睛里盈满了无辜，眼底是压抑不住的淘气，没好气地呵斥道。

"来吧，我们需要清洗一下伤口，克里斯汀。"埃里克松开嘴，将她从怀中放到地上，牵着她另外一只完好的手离开了房间，为她用干净的清水清洗伤口，为她轻柔地缠上绷带。

"谢谢你，先生。"小女孩小心翼翼地抬起头去看她面前的人，"可以告诉我你的名字吗？"

埃里克的动作微微一顿，安托瓦内特没有告诉她他的名字。

"当然可以，孩子。"他蹲下身体摸了摸她的头，"要永远记住我的名字，克里斯汀。"

"埃里克。"

"埃里克。"埃里克看见床上的克里斯汀忽然战栗了一下，发出了一声模糊不清的呢喃。

"埃莎被养的很好，看来她每天吃的很好。"克里斯汀忽然扬起嘴角笑了起来，脑海里浮现出一个略有些滑稽的画面，"你是怎么为她找到那么多的老鼠的？"

"不是你想的那样，孩子。"埃里克将克里斯汀抱到怀中，不知何时起他开始喜欢上了这种怀里一个软软的小姑娘的感觉，"地宫里有着数不尽的老鼠。"

接下来怀里的那个小姑娘懵了，她的声音变得颤抖，"求求你了，埃里克，和我一起睡吧，我害怕。"

"我不能……"埃里克认为自己似乎做了件蠢事，搬起石头砸自己脚的感觉第一次出现在他心头。

最后，埃里克还是在克里斯汀的祈求和她眼里很快就要破眶而出的泪水下，妥协了。

躺在那张对自己而言似乎太小了的床上，埃里克认为以防日后这种情况的再次出现，他要制作一张新床。

"埃里克，"他听见了小女孩凝重的声音，他们第一次见面时她身上那不符合年纪的成熟又一次出现了，"你爱我吗？"

"为什么会有这样一个问题？"埃里克轻轻地抚摸着她的头，感觉心底有什么坚硬的东西正在裂开，有什么在逐渐变得柔软。

"我希望你能爱我，"女孩悲伤的声音在黑暗中显得异常空灵，她没有回答他的问题，"父亲死后，就没有人爱我了，我希望能有一个人爱我。"

"吉里夫人爱你呀。"埃里克继续抚摸着他的头，心却不知为何颤栗起来。

"但她最爱的是梅格，不是吗？"克里斯汀的情绪低落从她的声音中弥散在冰冷空气中，"我想要一个最爱我的人。"

"任何事都是要付出代价的。"埃里克开始叹息，可怜的孩子！他感叹道，恍然间发现自己也和她一样，没有人爱自己。

"我们可以做个等价交换好不好？"小女孩忽然坐起身，"我保证我最爱的人是你，你最爱的那个人可以是我吗？"

沉默在他们两个人之间蔓延，仿佛过了一个世纪之久，克里斯汀终于听到了一声轻若无声的回答。

"可以。"

紧绷着的身体在一瞬间放松下来，她扑在他身上无法自抑地大哭出声，小小的她还无法完全理解那种如同船驶入港湾的归宿感，她只知道自己被一个人爱着，而自己对那个人而言是最重要的。

埃里克静静地看着女孩趴在自己胸口大哭着，心情复杂地看着她哭累了陷入沉睡。

她意外地闯入他的世界，出其不意地占领他的心，就别想再随便地离开了。

他拥有了一个爱他的人。

他们能成为彼此的救赎吗？


	22. Chapter21 Prima Donna

_劳尔带我参加了一个聚会，我认识了很多人，然后他去了属于男士的区域，那些女士在属于自己的圈子里愉快的聊着天，我一个人站在她们之间，我不知道怎么插入她们的话题，也没有上流社会的人主动找我聊天，我感觉到有一点孤单，那些人对我说的唯一一句话是在我献唱之后：__"多么乖巧的一只夜莺。"__全场大笑起来。__我站在那里感到无比的羞愧，因为我发现他们似乎误解了什么。__他们认为我是劳尔的情妇。__ ——克里斯汀（前世）_

时间悄无声息地流逝，歌剧院里又有一批新加入的芭蕾演员，而克里斯汀亦从中得到了几个朋友，不久后便从原本和梅格同住的小房间搬去与她们同住。

吉里夫人买了一间小公寓，时不时与梅格回去住上一两日，有时会带上克里斯汀一起，之前那些关于她和幽灵之间的流言也就不攻自破了。

但这并不代表克里斯汀没有再见过埃里克，事实上他们两个从那天开始都变得忙碌起来，埃里克因为吉里夫人的话开始将克里斯汀作为继承人来培养，鉴于他正在对地宫进行一项略大的改造工程，他只给予了克里斯汀几本来自他库存中的图书，以及一些有关数学方面的笔记，但他的字体实在让人不敢恭维，克里斯汀年少时某一段时间最大的难题就是辨认他的字。

他们每天在祈祷室门口拥有一个短暂的见面，毕竟每天所学的不可能一样，除了每日不同学习内容的交接，他们很少交流，但他们都知道再过不久这种沉默的生活就会结束。

地宫的改造快要结束了。

而克里斯汀和首席女高音也建立了一种奇怪的交往关系。

名人总是不介意为自己的好名声做点什么，首席女高音会时不时给予歌剧院里的小女孩们一些小恩惠来为自己建立个富有同情心的好名声，彼时的她还有些尚在泛滥的同情心，由于年轻时曾受过吉里夫人的一些帮助，与其一直保持着较为友好的关系，对克里斯汀遭遇的同情让她对这个可怜的小女孩亦有些照顾。

她们这种奇怪的关系是由于上流社会忽然掀起的潮流造成的，那些上流人士开始在聚会时每个人会带上一两个可怜的孩子来炫耀他们微薄的同情心，事实上他们会把一群孩子扔在一个放满甜点的小房间，然后继续他们那奢靡的生活。

首席女高音卡洛塔作为半个上流社会的人只能随波逐流，于是她选中了看起来安安静静的克里斯汀。

多年后的克里斯汀回想起当初那些聚会上卡洛塔在那些贵族面前虚伪的笑容和奴颜婢膝的卑微样子，像一个玩物一样被各种人肆意调笑，不得不完成他们提出的各种无理的要求，那些人高高在上的嘴里让克里斯汀厌恶到极点，对后来那个目中无人且无理取闹的卡洛塔多了许多理解。

那些是十年前的卡洛塔被踩到尘埃里的骄傲。

在遇到那个胖乎乎得可爱的皮安吉之前，卡洛塔在聚会结束后会与克里斯汀在马车里分享那些来自聚会上的小甜点，她一路上不停地吃啊吃，其实那些小甜点并不好吃，蛋糕甜到腻人，曲奇往往硬得出奇，水果居然没有成熟。

刚开始克里斯汀会帮卡洛塔多拿一些小甜点，因为卡洛塔曾经对她说过："要不是这些美味的小甜点，我才不会来这种烦人的聚会呢！"但当克里斯汀发现了这一点后，她再也没有帮她带过那些小甜点了。

年少的她非常想反驳她的话，也很好奇她为什么会吃得如此不亦乐乎。

很多年后当已经恢复记忆的克里斯汀无意中想起这些，她明白了答案。

每个人都有自己要追求的东西，尽管所求不同，但路都是差不多的。

那段时间的卡洛塔因为食物的问题很瘦，那些可恶的小甜点对他的身体造成了很大的损害。她那脆弱的肠胃亦受到了很大的折磨。

谁能想到那么盛气凌人的卡洛塔程曾有如此柔弱的时候？

虽然克里斯汀并不知道卡洛塔是如何与皮安吉在一起的，但她也敢保证卡罗塔绝不是凭柔弱博得得那位首席男高音的眼球，她在众人面前一直很坚强，即使她的身材在无意中出卖了她。

反正从那天开始，克里斯汀多了一项任务，帮他们两个恋人打掩护。

那些贵族似乎都有八卦这个通病。他们用甜点诱惑孩子们，企图打听出一些有趣的消息。但哪个孩子有那么简单呢？他们的主人早就用威胁让他们闭紧了嘴巴。

可是，她还有好多疑问，鉴于两个人的关系已经日渐熟稔，克里斯汀时常和卡洛塔进行一些轻松的谈话。

"为什么还要继续和你的那些情夫保持联系？"克里斯汀摆弄着手边娇嫩的鲜花，"帮你们隐瞒可真不是一件容易事。"

"你以为这种事情的操控权在我手里吗？我还没有那个能力与他们分道扬镳，"卡洛塔的手指摩挲着垂落在梳妆台的黄玫瑰，"那些人要你生则生，要你死，你也没有多少条活路。"

"咔嚓"一声那朵鲜艳的黄玫瑰掉在了梳妆台上，卡洛塔仍有些纤细的手指上出现了被玫瑰的刺扎伤的小伤口。

克里斯汀找出绷带给这位不小心的女高音包扎伤口，"我知道，"这个小女孩无奈的轻声叹息，"但是你爱皮安吉。"

"人们总说爱情可以战胜一切困难，"卡洛塔看着处理好的伤口陷入沉思，"可是事实上，它并没有那么强大。"

"谢谢您的教诲，女士。"克里斯汀一脸认真地望着女高音，"最美的花都是带刺的，请你保护好您的手指。"

"谢谢你的关心，以及，"卡洛塔不由得扶额，"是哪个蠢货在教你文学？"这逻辑和句子本身都是错的。

黑暗中教授克里斯汀文学的"蠢货"不由得握紧了拳头。

这只讨厌的癞蛤蟆！

"请不要这样说我的导师，女士。"克里斯汀掏出怀里的手帕，将那支夭折的黄玫瑰小心翼翼地包裹起来。

"有时候我真好奇，你作为一个小提琴家的女儿，为什么不喜欢音乐？"卡洛塔歪倒在自己的小沙发上，慵懒地盯着天花板，"如果你喜欢的话，我就可以教你歌唱了。"

"你的声音没有感情，女士。"

"感情可是件难以掌控的东西，与其费尽心思掌控它，"卡洛塔的视线从天花板移到小姑娘身上，"倒不如一开始就没有。"

"你是在教我爱情吗，女士？"克里斯汀抬眸静静地与她对视着。

"爱情？这可不是我擅长的……不过我有几条小建议。"卡洛塔大笑起来。

"愿闻其详，女士。"克里斯汀微笑着倾听着所谓的建议。

第一，不要说"我爱你"这句话。

第二，不要让那个人吻你的嘴唇。

第三，不要让爱情成为你的全部。

可惜的是，克里斯汀后来忘记了这些建议。


	23. Chapter22 Contradiction

"女士？"克里斯汀疑惑不解地看向卡洛塔放在自己头发上的手。

"没什么，"卡洛塔用手指抚摸着克里斯汀这一头颜色奇怪的卷发。

这是一个不大不小的意外，有几个女孩闲着无趣，将一桶染料往克里斯汀身上泼，哪怕卡洛塔动作再快用裙摆挡住了略微矮小的克里斯汀，但她那一头如同缎子一样的金发还是被棕色的染料泼中，哪怕努力洗也无法全部洗掉，但这如同渐变一样的发色，似乎让这个小女孩看起来更美了。

"我多么希望你能像这个年纪的女孩一样无忧无虑，没有这么多烦恼，不用看起来那么成熟，小女孩"卡洛塔望着她渐变色的头发失了神，轻轻地呢喃道。

"您知道的，这不可能。"克里斯汀躬身在她的手背上印下一吻，"我们该分别了，女士。"

"再见，小女孩。"

"感觉怎么样?"

"我有些站立不稳，我怕摔倒，埃里克。"被蒙住眼睛的克里斯汀紧紧地揪着埃里克的衣袖，小心翼翼地向一个她未知的领域前行。

"我在这里，克里斯汀。"埃里克回过头将自己的位置与她的位置调换，将手搭在她肩膀上，"我永远在这里。"

"我能感觉到你在看着我，先生。"克里斯汀转过头看向上方，即使自己的眼睛被蒙住后面前的一切都是黑漆漆一片，但她的身体感觉到了那灼人的视线。

"我没有。"埃里克看着克里斯汀被蒙住的眼睛面不改色地否认道。

"你有。"

"我没有。"

"你有。"

"我没有。"

"你有。"

"我没有。"埃里克别开脸不去看抬着头的小女孩，接着他发现他的衣袖脱离了钳制，她松开了抓着他衣袖的手，一个人向前走去。

一脚踏空，从楼梯上跌了下去。

"克里斯汀——"埃里克听见她跌在地上的响声，慌乱地来到她身边，该死的，他居然在楼梯边任由她松开了手，他的声音颤抖得厉害，小心翼翼地将她纳入怀中，"你怎么样了？"

"我的脚似乎扭了，埃里克。"克里斯汀伸出小手往他怀里缩了缩，小脑袋在他的脖颈处轻轻地蹭了蹭。

"我先带你去床上躺着。"埃里克将她抱到床边，轻轻地脱下她的束袜带，然后是丝袜，接着掀开她的裙摆，看着两个膝盖上不堪入目的伤口，他感觉自己的心跟着抽了抽，他又将她抱到浴室的椅子上坐好，开始给她处理伤口。

最后，解开了蒙在她眼睛上的丝带。

"带血的惊喜，不是吗？"克里斯汀看着埃里克轻轻地笑出了声，吹熄了他放在她手边的蜡烛。

在黑暗中，她揭开了他面具的一角。

"你……"埃里克下意识地伸手遮住自己的脸，习惯性的咒骂到了嘴边却被一个小玩意堵了回去，女孩的手指将一颗糖果塞到了他的嘴里。

那颗糖在他的嘴里开始融化，甜丝丝的味道一点一滴渗入到口腔的每一个角落，顺着喉咙流了下去。

就像面前这个小女孩一样的味道。

"这是卡洛塔姐姐给我的，"少女在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，"味道怎么样？"

"很好。"埃里克抓住了她的手，将她的手指从面具上一根一根地掰开，"你握得太紧了。"

"我很好奇……是什么样的脸隐藏在下面？"克里斯汀挣脱开他的手，用手指在他面具的边缘游移。

"不尽人意，克里斯汀。"埃里克再一次抓住女孩不安分的小手，扶好自己的面具，"收起你那旺盛的好奇心，它没有你想象的那么美好。"

"我并没有将它想象的那么美好，我在想它会有多恐怖，先生。"克里斯汀将小手搭在他的大手上，一边把玩着两个人的手指边和他解释着，"难道是一个骷髅头吗？"

"不是。"但是很像，埃里克在心底悄悄加上一句，这并不是谎言，他说的是事实不是吗？

"其实很多时候一颗死人头也很好，至少它不会随意捉弄你，"克里斯汀望向头顶，这不是一个好习惯，卡洛塔告诉过她，望向高处这个动作说明这个人在迷茫，毫无疑问，在黑暗中，更确切说在夜晚时，她总会不经意间陷入迷茫，"但是他们终究呆在肮脏的地方，吉里夫人告诉我不干净的东西里总是藏着一些病毒。"

"那你就要将他们洗干净，"埃里克将蜡烛重新点上，牵着克里斯汀的小手，扶着她从椅子上下来，"但我保证那绝对不是一件友好的收藏品。"

"我没有这种想法，"克里斯汀在门口停下脚步，认真地看向面前比自己高了太多的男人，"我们会在一起多久，埃里克？"

埃里克望着这个眼神里出现了迷茫的小女孩，黑暗和夜晚总能让人不自主地开始胡思乱想，他感觉到面前这个孩子心里充满着的不安全感，对这个年纪的孩子而言，她所见识的死亡太多了，她自身的恐惧也因夜晚而更加猖狂。

她在害怕！

她在害怕失去，害怕被抛弃，害怕再一次见识死亡，甚至在害怕来自自身的恐惧。

"永远。"埃里克没有一丝犹豫，坚定地回答她的问题。

只要她不主动退出，他们就会永远在一起。

毫无疑问，他的话一定程度上安抚了这个浑身散发着不安的这女孩。

她咧开了嘴角，露出了一个开心的笑容。

这真是一个极美的画面，她抬着头看着他，他低着头看着她，他们的视线在半空中交错，她的笑容充满了幸福，他的脸虽然被面具遮住了，但他身上透着丝丝缕缕的柔和让人感受到了他心情的愉悦，他们身侧是刚刚改造好的地宫，他们的新家。

很多年后当他们再一次以这样的姿态站在这里时，一切都已经天翻地覆。


	24. Chapter23 Consequence

滴哒、滴哒、滴哒、滴哒、滴哒……

第1237下、第1238下、第1239下、第1240下、第1241下……

克里斯汀将头埋在两膝之间，以这种自我保护的姿势蜷缩在床边的角落，听着这个狭小房间的另一头上方的积水滴在地上的声音。

滴哒、滴哒、滴哒、滴哒、滴哒……

第1591下、第1592下、第1593下、第1594下、第1595下……

克里斯汀明白自己现在很清醒，即使她很想睡过去，等醒来后再骗自己这一切不过是一场梦。

为什么事情会变成这样？

她发出一声低低地叹息。

在参观完改造完的地宫之后，他们先结束了外语课、文学课和数学课的复习，然后埃里克给她上了一门新课——地理，而地理课结束后就是睡觉时间了。

克里斯汀吃了一个埃里克为她准备的小巧精致的慕斯蛋糕作为睡前甜点，然后跳上了那张造型奇特的大床上，她伏在床前侧的鸟头上来回晃悠着手臂，可爱的小模样让幽灵先生少有地笑出了声，他的笑声让小克里斯汀惊慌地直起身体，结果没站稳跌入了柔软得不现实的大床中。

"已经是睡觉时间了，小洛蒂。"幽灵先生竭力摆出一幅严肃的模样，坐在了床边。

"可是我一点也不困，"克里斯汀翻了个身面向他，直接无视了幽灵先生那严肃的小模样，"给我表演一下你的魔术吧，或者其他东西。"

"可是真的太晚了，克里斯汀。"埃里克看着床上的小女孩期盼的眼神，原本坚定的心被动摇了，"你明天早上还有芭蕾课。"

"埃里克……"克里斯汀坐起身抓住了他的手，软软糯糯的声音让埃里克的坚定碎得一塌糊涂。

"如果你愿意的话，我可以给你讲一个睡前故事。"克里斯汀听着他低沉沙哑的声音，开心地缩回了被窝。

埃里克无奈地来到自己的藏书室，从中寻找一本不一定存在的故事书，他找到了厚厚的几本《一千零一夜》，想了想还是放了回去。

等她再长大一点再给她讲吧，他心想着，开始继续自己的翻找，最后终于找到了一本勉强过关的故事书。

《天鹅湖》，愚蠢且无趣的王子与公主的童话，埃里克毫不掩饰自己脸上的不喜，离开了藏书室，也许该买一些故事书回来，他心想着。

埃里克在讲故事方面的能力简直是得天独厚，与此同时在讲故事的过程中也帮助他摆脱不知为何日益增加的焦虑和困惑，并促使他享受这个故事……很快幽灵就迷失在复述中，调整他的声音来拟人化人物和情绪...

克里斯汀也很享受这个过程，她欣喜若狂的眼睛聚精会神地看着他。

当故事结束，克里斯汀问了埃里克一个问题。

"告诉我，埃里克，魔王为什么要把公主变成天鹅，是一时兴起，是占有 ，还是爱？"

"有趣的问题，可惜我也不知道答案。"埃里克揉了揉她的脑袋，为她掖好被角，"晚安，小洛蒂。"

"你不和我一起睡吗？"

"你先睡吧，我很快就来陪你睡。"

很多年后克里斯汀想起了这句话不由得湿了眼眶，他对睡觉这件事情几乎是深恶痛绝，却被迫和她一起睡觉，一起沉入梦中，他那永远不变的噩梦以不同的方式不断摧毁着他，一遍又一遍地不断循环往复，她经常在半夜看到他一个人坐在冰冷的地下湖边，迷茫而又不知所措地望向远处。

他以为她是他的救赎，可她却将她拖向更黑暗的深渊。

所以，他们扯平了。

"如果你现在可以乖乖睡觉的话，"埃里克以一种诱人的像糖果一样的声音努力哄睡这个倔强的不肯睡觉的小女孩，"我明天等你下课了可以带你去集市，然后再去骑马，骑马是一件很有意思的事情，你会喜欢上的……"

"但是……"克里斯汀一脸无奈地望着他，"我和卡洛塔姐姐约好了去聚会的。"

"什么？"埃里克从原本的兴致勃勃转变为满脸的不可置信，"你要和她去参加那无聊的派对？"

"这是我和她今天下午说好了的，"克里斯汀又一次起身抓住他的手，"我很抱歉，埃里克，我非常乐意与你一起去集市，也很期待你教我骑马，你认为两天后如何？那天我没有课，我们有一整天的时间一起做任何事情。"

"不，克里斯汀。"埃里克甩开了她的手，克里斯汀惊讶地看着自己空荡荡的手，甚至不敢相信自己被甩开了。

"求求你了，埃里克。"克里斯汀垂下手，难过地望着面前的被毯，"我必须信守承诺，先生。"

"那和我无关，"埃里克愤怒地站起身将书扔到克里斯汀面前，把她吓了一跳，"我只知道你要和那只癞蛤蟆参加那个该死的派对，懂了吗？"

"抱歉，先生。"克里斯汀掀开被子，跳下床捡起了自己的斗篷，用眼神向他表明自己态度的坚决以及对自己决定的坚持，"我觉得我最好还是回去睡吧，我自己走回去就好，不用您送了。"

克里斯汀说完披上自己的斗篷准备离开，但她没有成功，她被埃里克抓住了，他被她气得咬牙切齿地望着她，克里斯汀尽力让自己表现出她的不认输，但她身体不由自主的瑟缩出卖了她。

处于气头上的埃里克亦未曾注意到她身体的不对劲。

"看来我似乎太宠你了，小女孩。"他用一种迷人的声调缓慢而又优雅地说着，平静地就像暴风雨来临前的平静一样，"我觉得是时候让你为你的不乖付出些许代价。"

埃里克拽着她的手，让她被迫跟上他的脚步，他们来到了床附近一个帘子旁，帘子后面看上去什么都没有，除了一块地毯。

接着埃里克不知触动了何处的机关，地毯下面出现了一个巨大的洞，埃里克用毫不温柔的动作在克里斯汀腰上绑了一圈绳子，然后毫不犹豫地将她扔了下去。

克里斯汀环顾四周，虽然黑暗中它什么都看不到，这个地方黑暗、狭窄，并且散发着霉味，而里面唯一那张对她而言有些大的床，柔软的和上面那一张大床一样，即使没有光透进这个地方，但她的手能摸到被面上面精美的刺绣，如此追求完美，连这个小地方都不放过。

"我没想过会这么快用上这个地方，晚安，克里斯汀。"

埃里克冰冷的话语深深地伤害到了她尚为脆弱的心灵，她绝望地闭上眼，蜷缩在角落里，但她没有一丝困意，相反则是越来越清醒。

她开始数不远处积水与水滴的碰撞声，一下，两下，三下……


	25. Chapter24 Loser

**从胸骨里传来的痛，在心口下，它和大脑在挣扎，看谁是上风。大脑一直试图理论，和修缮，来挽救局面。疼痛抓心，像野兽般撕裂。**

**——《倾国之恋》**

克里斯汀不知道时间过了多久，她看见一轮光圈出现在她床前的地上，然后腰上的绳子被收紧，她站了起来，抓住上方的绳子被人拉了上去，然后她看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

透过那望向远处不自然而冷若冰霜的凝视，埃里克已经可以看见疯狂在积聚势能。

"克里斯汀……"

她朝他声音这边转过身，动作非常非常缓慢，而且她似乎没有看见他。

"现在我想回家，"她了无希望地说。"我想回家找我爸爸。家里很好……不像是这样……一点也不像是这样。"

她的注意力在涣散，埃里克知道自己必须尽快使她忙碌起来，给她一些能唤醒她的东西，拴牢她的注意力，让她飘忽不定的思绪回到现实世界。

"小洛蒂，你想听小提琴吗？"

"小提琴？"她慢吞吞地重复着，仿佛在咀嚼这个词语的意思，接着她的眼中有了一丝清明，她踮起脚尖开始缓缓的旋转、跳跃、变换着自己的位置，到处游移，仿佛在表演一支舞蹈，接着她停住了身体，望向他的方向，"您能为我伴奏吗，先生？"

埃里克痛苦地闭上了眼睛，她的眼神僵化而凝滞，就像从一个美丽的梦里醒来，发现自己身处活生生的噩梦，对她而言恐怖的黑暗把她推下了理智边缘。

"当然。"

"等一下，"克里斯汀放松了身体，坐在了沙发上，"我讨厌跳舞，跳舞一点意思也没有。"

"那你想要什么呢？"埃里克来到她身边，温和而耐心地询问着她。

"我很困，先生。"克里斯汀仰起头望向他的方向，"我能回到房间里睡吗？"

"当然。"埃里克感觉到了从胸骨里传来的疼痛，那种抓心的疼痛。

他试图欺骗自己，告诉自己克里斯汀于他而言只不过是一个继承人而已，但他已无法掩饰自己真正的感觉。

她早已悄无声息地成为他生活中最重要的一部分，他唯一的救赎。

他目送着她从沙发上起来，一步一步地往她曾经睡过一小段时间的房间走去，当她的手搭在了门把手上面，他忽然叫住了她。

"克里斯汀。"埃里克犹豫着叫出了她的名字，沙哑的声音颤抖着问道，"你知道我是谁吗？"

"当然，你是魔王，"克里斯汀咯咯地笑了起来，打开了房间门走了进去，"而我，是天鹅公主。"

"嘭"地一声，她狠狠地关上了门。

埃里克瘫坐在沙发上，双手捂着头痛苦的哽咽着，逐渐明白自己失去了什么。

克里斯汀靠在门上，在房间里看到了她所需要的一切：一个衣柜挂满了衣服，鞋子，帽子，斗篷——甚至还有一张小写字桌，供应着大量昂贵的便笺纸。当她想到，他为了准备她的舒适生活付出过什么样的精力与代价时，泪水在这个小女孩眼球背后涨满。她体内充斥着最奇怪的回家的感觉，刹那间找到归属的感觉。

而他不再会对她付出这样的精力和代价了，她亲手毁了这一切。

她的身体慢慢滑下，低声地抽泣起来了，她不怨恨卡洛塔，因为这一切和她无关，她只恨自己不会察言观色，也恨他将她关在那个充满黑暗的地方。

恐惧在侵蚀着她的心，而她无法抵抗，只能在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠。

这一个晚上，是他们之间第一次矛盾，而这样的矛盾在未来只会愈来愈多，也许不是每次都像第一次这么大动干戈，但它们终会发生。

他们都成为了命运面前的失败者，而他们两人的位置，似乎在无形中对换了。

新的一年最大的一场暴风雨快要来了。


	26. Chapter25 Missing

那个男人像往常一样感觉到烦躁在占据他的脑海，他愤怒地将面前桌子上所有的东西都掀到地上，那些玻璃器皿落在地上四分五裂，印照出它们主人的样貌。

略微发泄了一些心中的不爽后，深深的无力感又一次占据了他的身体。

他倒在沙发上，尽力将自己陷入其中。

这个地方太安静了，没有一丝生气，没有任何生命体存在于此。

那些人，他们都已死去千年，所有的爱恨交织在属于时间的漫长河流中被逐渐磨灭，但他却始终惦念着一个人，他在不停地寻找着她。

你到底在哪里？我的妻子。

为什么他会处于这个永远孤寂的地方，为什么他找不到她，为什么……

他疲惫不堪，闭上眼希望睡眠可以将他带离悲伤和迷惘，但不久前的多日沉睡让他此刻异常清醒，但他仍然选择闭着眼睛，他竭力地在脑海中描绘出妻子的容颜，但是漫长的岁月让记忆也变得模糊不清了。

他的脑海中浮现出另一个女人，兴奋忽然充满了他的身体，他从沙发上跳了起来，在虚空中看着那个女孩的梦境，而女孩原本的意识根本不知道自己的存在，她处于无意识状态，根本不知道眼前有什么在发生。

他露出了一个顽劣的笑容，就像千年前的他一样。

他已经迫不及待的要去叫醒那个来自瑞典的女孩了，不是在现实中，而是在梦中。

清醒地处于梦中世界，可是个不小的折磨呢。

她似乎遗忘了什么……让他来帮她回忆起来吧。

克里斯汀感觉到寒冷透过她的披风刺入她的身体，秋日里的风比起冬日似乎不遑多让，披风下面除了她昨晚穿的睡衣之外再无他物。

清晨她早早地敲响了埃里克房间的门，事实上她一夜未眠，她请求他送她回到上面。她躺在梅格的小床上，等他走远后又一个人悄悄跑了出去。

歌剧院真的很大，她也不知该去往何处，她想去一个没有人能发现她的地方，她没有目的的在走廊上跑了许久，最终决定向上而行，她慌乱地跑到天台，希望冷风可以给予她清醒和安宁，她注视着远方的景色，沉浸在清晨巴黎的无限魅力中。

自从父亲死后，歌剧院就成为了她全部的世界，歌剧院以外的地方，她不需要也不能出去，这样的景色在她进入歌剧院后就再没见过了。

她惊奇地俯瞰着这座城市，以至于忘记了时间与自我，但她达到了她的目的，她拥有了心灵的宁静，她几乎要忘记昨晚的不愉快，一夜未眠的疲倦不堪席卷了她，她竟然就这样靠在墙边陷入了睡眠。

当她被风吹醒时，她发现天台上唯一的小门被锁上了。

看着头顶天空中急速聚集着的乌云，克里斯汀意识到有一场暴风雨即将来临，而她无从躲避，这个小女孩终于忍不住吓得哭出声宣泄内心的悲伤。

吉里夫人望了望手中的怀表，终于忍受不住心里的担忧。

克里斯汀已经错过了半节课了。

今天早上她并没有在梅格的小床上看到克里斯汀的身影，她以为是克里斯汀不愿早起导致的，但是过去这么久时间仍不见女孩的踪影，也没有一张来自幽灵的请假条，吉里夫人意识到，这个小女孩失踪了。

她按耐不住心中的焦急，竭力摆出一个严肃的面容，沉声下令："索尔莉上前带领大家再做两遍基础动作。"

索尔莉是个身材高挑的美丽女子。面部轮廓清晰，而且风韵万千。她柔软的腰枝像是春风吹拂的杨柳。一头光泽如金的长发恍如戴在白皙额头上的一项皇冠，辉映着一双翡翠颜色的眼睛。

但此时的她脸上还是拥有着不少稚嫩，但她在芭蕾方面的天赋却不容小觑。

索尔莉出列时人群中有人传出了唏嘘声，吉里夫人严肃地一叩拐杖顿时让那些发出不满的女孩安静下来，她凉凉的瞥了一眼那些不甘的女孩："如果你们可以像索尔莉一样具备成为首席芭蕾演员的资本，你们也可以上前来领舞。"

吉里夫人又低声吩咐了索尔莉几句便慌忙离开了，她回到办公室，用他们特有的交流方式呼唤他。

"你有什么紧急的事情想和我谈谈吗？"

听到他粗鲁不耐烦却又充满疲惫的话，她的头猛地一跳。她松了一口气，从椅子上站起来，走近那个黑暗的身影，这个人又一次偷偷地从他的秘密通道溜进了她的办公室。即使黑暗的怒容遮住了他的脸，也没有打消她突然看到他站在那里的希望。如果有人能发现剧院的黑暗角落，知道每个秘密位置，那就是这个人。

"克里斯汀不见了。"

在雷声过后天空就开始下起了雨，大滴大滴闪亮的雨珠从天空中密密麻麻的洒下来，房顶上和地面上顿时腾起一层如烟如云的水雾。雨点越来越密，遮掩了克里斯汀的视线，没有一处避雨的地方以至于她的身上被从上到下都淋的透湿。

可怜的小女孩不由自主地颤抖着，靠着一动不动的墙壁蜷缩成一团，试图给冰冷的骨头带来温暖，但徒劳无功。

她的音乐天使在哪里？

他是不是不要她了？

她注定会死在这个可怕的被遗忘的地方，变得一无所有，无论是饿死还是冻死，或者两者兼而有之，当然也有可能因为淋雨病死。她闭上因对自己悲惨的处境毫无结果的哭泣而变得通红和疼痛的眼睛，她试图迫使自己不要去想困扰自己的许多恐惧...

不可能。

她很累，很累，她的感官没有感觉，冻得麻木……然后在一瞬间，颤抖减轻了，她陷入了一种昏昏欲睡的状态。

她感到自己从侧面摔倒了，但是没有办法阻止她的头撞到石头地上。

似乎有人将她抱起，裹进温暖的被毯中，耳边好像传来了壁炉里燃烧着的柴火发出的霹雳声。

她昏昏沉沉地度过了几天，虽然没有苏醒过，对外面的一切却也有意无意的感知到一些，但转眼间就忘的一干二净。

当她苏醒时看到那个熟悉的戴着面具的面孔，她没心没肺的笑了起来。

"我差点失去了你，克里斯汀。"埃里克悲伤而又不知所措地望着这个任性的小女孩，"都是我的错……"接着这位幽灵先生又一次哽咽着哭了起来，为自己的愚蠢行为造成的严重后果。

"母亲曾经告诉我，拥抱可以让人停止哭泣。"克里斯汀嘴上说着却没有动作，她只是稍稍往床的内侧挪动了一点，"我太虚弱了，先生，甚至没有力气起身，也许你可以主动拥抱我？"她调皮地眨了眨眼，好像又变成了那个娇滴滴的小姑娘。

"不错的主意。"埃里克吸了吸鼻子，有点想自嘲几句，又意识到面前的小女孩并不知道自己的容貌是怎样的，他扶起她将她抱在怀里。

"有没有感觉好点？"克里斯汀伸出手回报住他。

"好多了。"

"我还有一个好消息要告诉你，先生。"克里斯汀在他看不到的地方眼中闪过一丝狡黠。

"什么？"

"您的行为让我非常感激，所以我决定忘记那天晚上的不愉快，"克里斯汀的脸颊蹭了蹭埃里克面具的边缘，"但这并不代表我原谅了您，您还是要为此付出一些代价。"

"什么代价？"埃里克忽然涌起了一种不详的预感，他的手不由得抓紧了她。

"代价就是，我永远不会亲吻你。"克里斯汀大笑起来，即使这个笑声中充满了恶作剧得逞的味道，但这个决定的确是她经过深思熟虑的。

"现在告诉我，先生，我是谁？"克里斯汀一脸顽劣的看着他，看着他眼中的痛苦渐渐消失转变为冰冷。

"我的继承人。"

人总是这样，明明在不理智的时候明白了内心最真实的想法，但等他们清醒下来，他们又会继续自欺欺人下去。

讽刺的生活！！！

暗处那个人露出了顽劣的笑容，"真是一场好戏。"他感叹道。


	27. Chapter26 Separation

淋雨后染上感冒的克里斯汀喝完药开始休息后，埃里克便离开了房间。

一片阴冷无神的巴黎迷雾笼罩着城市，让暮色过早沉降。埃里克突然渴求新鲜空气、想要舒展舒展筋骨，便乔装打扮冒险出门到了黑暗的街上。这时一阵上扬的狂风鞭去了残余雾气，开始向头顶驱赶团团黑云。正当他转身折返步伐，暴雨倾盆而下；铅灰色的天空猛然射落一簇簇洪流，几分钟就让街道水漫金山。

他迫不得已叫了一辆马车，淋雨可不是一件令人愉快的事情。

马车驶到一段距离开外，在人行道边停下等待。几乎瞬息之间，有一男人从街道同一侧的一栋公寓中出来，看到马车，欢呼一声便匆匆走去。他只看清他背部，发现他和我一样都披着夜礼服斗篷；此时此刻，我不费心就能猜到他所去何方。

"我的车，先生，"埃里克充满敌意，嘶嘶作声。让他十分讶异、退避在一旁。转身坐入车厢，他紧紧扇上门，本能避开那个人对自己面部的凝视。然后他用金头手杖敲击隔墙。

"去歌剧院！"埃里克粗暴地喊叫。同时靠上椅背，等待命令被执行。

让他震惊又狂怒的是，车门打开了；车厢在来人体重的压迫下轻轻摇晃。

埃里克向上一望，舌尖上的咒骂再没说出口……

"出发，伙计，"这无礼的入侵者倒是平心静气。"当真巧得很，我也去歌剧院。这位绅士和我非常相熟，我知道他会乐意与我分享旅程……埃利克，是不是啊？"所有埃里克能做的，便是以呆愣而不敢置信的眼神狠狠瞪着奈迪尔·罕。

"先生，那样行吗？"车夫拿不定主意。

"可以，"埃里克厉声道。"出发！"

带篷马车摇晃着冲上大路；奈迪尔摘下了夜礼帽和手套，把它们摆在座位一旁。

"啊，埃利克，"他说，"这真是又惊又喜。"

"这完全是见仁见智，"埃里克一边回嘴，一边尽力隐藏情感冲突，并为其冠以嘲讽的虚饰。"岁月无常，究竟是什么风把你吹到巴黎？"

"噢"——他耸耸肩——"自从我被马赞德兰当局释放，我来这里已经好多年。"

"释放？"应声时，心中浮起不快的预感，他望向窗外大雨冲刷的街道，在愤怒与悲痛中用手掌紧紧攥住手杖。

"你是自愿离开马赞德兰？"他不放松警惕。

奈迪尔大笑。"不妨说是我已经不受欢迎。我的宅邸充了公，但他们允许我从皇室财宝中拿取适量一笔抚恤金，以褒奖忠诚的贵族血脉。钱足以让我对歌剧产生兴趣；我买了季度票，一有空就过来看戏。"

"你住在哪里？"他突然问。

"不关你事。"

"但一定在附近，"他坚持说。"你认清我之前就命令车夫来这里，所以它一定在附近。"

"干嘛这样神秘兮兮，不肯向我透露住所？是我不值得你信任？"

埃里克在面具底下咬住嘴唇，直到它渗出血。

"我从不招待客人，"他说。

"埃利克，"他咕哝道，毫不遮掩慌张神色。"你在隐瞒什么？你都做了什么？"

埃里克从椅中倾身向前，用冰冷的眼神把他盯穿。

"这里不是马赞德兰，"他冷酷地告诫。"你在法国没有管辖权限。现在，听我说话，听仔细些。不要跟踪我。我严正警告你，任何人，若不经我获悉而试图擅闯家宅，都会因为下场凄苦而后悔一辈子。而且你应该知道，我的警告不可嗤之以鼻。想想那只毒蝎……想想那只毒蝎，远远离开我的寓所……你懂吗，达洛加？保持距离！"

他恍惚而顺从地站起来，那只手从车门上滑落。他没有试图拦截马车，埃里克也知道秘密能挺过今日，但他并不为此感到。

埃里克想到了他的小女孩，达洛加的到来于他是一份惊喜，但也是一份危险。

他甚至还傻傻地不知道自己带来了什么样的麻烦。

第二天晚上八点整，埃里克在里沃利大街旁奈迪尔住所的门上叩了一声。

注意到远处几个形迹可疑的异域人，他不由得握紧了斗篷下的拳头，然后达里乌斯请他入内……

"请问您为何忽然大驾光临我的寒舍呢，埃里克？"奈迪尔神色凛然，眉宇间却颇有愁闷之意。

"你似乎没有意识到你的到来带来了什么，达洛加。"埃里克解去斗篷，未经邀请就在炉边椅上坐下，惊骇地扫视着周围区区几件物品。显而易见，达洛加光靠皇室抚恤金只能勉强度日；他想到波斯的美丽宅邸，心中火辣辣涌上一阵羞耻。他至死不愿逼迫他背井离乡、沦落到这种不幸处境……决不！

但这并不影响他的愤怒！

"我担负性命之忧，就是为了拯救你，"他言语迟缓。"我甘冒一切危险！"

埃里克试着大笑。

"但是是你为我带来了危险，我的老朋友。"埃里克几乎是咬牙切齿地望着达洛加，"你知不知道那个沙阿派了多少人监视你，而现在已经有几批人赶回去报信，你暴露了我的位置，达洛加。"

"我无意如此，埃里克，我很抱歉。"达洛加的脸上蒙上了满满的歉意，他意识到自己无意间闯祸了。

"你的歉意对我而言什么都不是，达洛加。"埃里克逼近他，"如今我最好的办法就是杀了你，这样我就安全了，而你也不会再被那些人对你这破败的身体徒增一些折磨。"

"那你为何不一开始就动手？"达洛加了解面前这个人，他现在只想知道有什么是他可以做的，"你希望我做什么，埃里克。"

"弥补你的过失。"埃里克浑身充满着一股生人勿近的味道，他居高临下地望着奈迪尔，"和我一起，解决这一切。"

埃里克缓缓站直，一件件拾起手杖、礼帽和手套，表明自己意欲离开。奈迪尔靠后，也不阻止他走向大门。

"我会在明天晚上八点来找你，希望你已经准备好一切。"

"埃利克。"

他转身朝达洛加望去，不知他是否看透自己的冷酷，看到他的自尊被剥光了皮，赤裸而又支离破碎。

埃里克慢慢走下寒酸破落的台阶，到了外面街上。他摧毁他的自满，摧毁他脑海的平静；愤怒过后他的心中只有悲伤——达洛加极度失望的愤懑和苦痛让他感到悲伤、渺小和无力。

他要赶快回去准备了，时间紧迫，还有很多事需要做。

然而埃里克第一时间赶到了克里斯汀床前，女孩已经准备就寝了，因为没有等到他的到来，她只是在她曾经房间的小床上静静地看着书，似乎是感觉到他的到来，她抬起头冲他笑了起来，但她的笑声并没有驱赶他心头的沉重。

"我有一个消息要告诉你，克里斯汀。"

"说吧，老师。"克里斯汀放下书以非常认真的态度望着他，敏感的察觉到面前人情绪的不对劲，小女孩有一些紧张。

"我需要离开歌剧院一段时间。"

"您要多久才能回来？"克里斯汀抓紧了被角，心里涌起了一股不详的感觉。

"我也不知道，我的小女孩。"埃里克包住她的手，舍不得离开面前这个娇滴滴的小女孩，但是为了他们俩的安全，他必须去解决那些隐患。

"向我保证，老师。"克里斯汀心里升腾起无限的恐惧，"你会平安的回来。"

"我会的。"埃里克答应道，他竭力想安抚女孩的恐惧，恐惧往往在不停地折磨一个人，他看着她入眠，再悄无声息地离开房间。

第二天他收拾好行装，又与吉里夫人交代好了一切需要注意到的事项，在目送着克里斯汀和吉里夫人向公寓走远后，埃里克挎好行装又一次来到了达洛加的家。

又是达里乌斯请他入内，但他没有挪动脚步进去，他只是站在门口，冷冷地望向他。

"我们该出发了，达洛加。"


	28. Chapter27 A letter&diary from MadameGiry

Letters:

我亲爱的朋友埃里克，不知你的旅途如何，我们没有任何关于你的消息，寄给你的信都如同石沉大海一般，我和克里斯汀都非常担心你，克里斯汀甚至在最近有些不安和恐惧，她变得越来越经常消失，我会在天台和你的地宫里找到她，她的情绪和精神都非常不稳定，可是她仍坚持完成你布置的任务，她是如此的天赋异禀，但其余时间她都看起来非常恍惚，以至于我最近停了她的芭蕾课，但她仍是所有人中极为出色的那一个，当我在地宫看到她时，她一个人坐在床上发着呆，看起来如此孤独，我甚至以为她会崩溃，我不明白我为什么会有这样的想法，她才只是一个九岁的小女孩！

你的离去对她造成了严重的影响！她甚至有时不能入睡，直到黎明才会小憩一会儿，却往往又被噩梦惊醒，她说她梦见了你满身是血，她很惊恐，我本打算喂她服用一些巴比妥酸（第一代安眠药），然而她还是太小了，即使这种药副作用甚微，但于她却还是有毒药的可能性，长期的惊恐让她在几日前生了一场病，这次生病康复得非常的快，但伴随而来的咳嗽却迟迟不见好转。

愿你早日平安归来！没有你的生活几乎让她失去了灵魂，这个可怜的小女孩，自从她的父母双亡后，你是她唯一的希望，如果这个希望破灭了，她的世界将一片黑暗。

**_愿主保佑你！_**

Diary:

今天原本和这个冬天的任何一个晚上一样普通，天已经很晚了。歌剧演出已经结束了，女演员们都已经回到了各自的住处，歌剧院的大门也已经上了锁。我带着克里斯汀独自走在黑漆漆的回家的路上。我抄了一条近路，一条又黑又窄的铺着鹅卵石的小胡同，我带着她本不应该走这里的，但是一整天的工作实在是令我精疲力尽，迫不及待的想要回到我那还算温暖的公寓和我那可怜的还生着病的小梅格待在一起，这个冬天比往年都冷，两个女孩的药从初冬到现在一直没有停过，但我没想到胡同里还会有其他人。

前面是一个刚从附近做完工回来的女仆，急急忙忙地在黑暗中一路小跑地跑向前面亮着灯的大路。在另一个门口有一个年人，后来我知道他最大不过16岁，他正在向刚才同他待在一起的朋友们告别。黑暗中突然闪出一个流氓来，一个就像经常出没于后街专门抢劫行人钱包的那种拦路抢劫的流氓。我至今也不明白他为什么会选择那个女仆作为抢劫的对象。要知道她身上所带的钱决不会超过5个苏。但是我却看到那个流氓从黑暗中跑出来，用胳膊勒住那个女仆的脖子以防止她叫出声来，另一只手则直接去抢她的钱包。看到这一幕，我大喊一声："放开她！畜生！来人啊！救命啊！"

一位先生闻声从我身后赶来，只见一身制服从我眼前一闪而过，一个年轻人早已扑向了那个流氓，一下子就把流氓扑到了地上。那个女仆尖叫着、头也不回没有一句感谢地跑向了亮着灯的大路，从此我就再也没有见过她。再看那个流氓从那个年轻军校学员的手中挣脱出来，站起身来就想夺路而逃。那个军校学员也一跃而起，紧随其后地追了上去。接着我就看见那个流氓转过身来，从口袋掏出了一样东西，并把它指向了迎面追来的军校学员。随着"砰"的一声和火光一闪，那个流氓竟然对那个军校学员开了一枪，然后他就穿过一个拱门，消失得无影无踪了。

我朝那个倒在地上的军校学员走去，发现他还只不过是一个小男孩，一个勇敢而无畏的男孩，穿着军事学院的学员制服。当时只见他那张英俊的脸面色苍白，下腹的枪伤还在不停地往外淌血。我一边从我的衬裙上扯下几块布条来为他包扎止血，一边大喊救命。喊声惊动了一家户主，他从楼上的窗

户里探出头来询问底下到底发生了什么事。我催促他赶快去大路上拦一辆出租车来，他一听，穿着睡衣就跑到大路上拦马车去了。

天主医院离那儿太远了，圣拉扎尔医院倒是近一点儿，所以我们就赶往圣拉扎尔医院。医院里只有一个年轻的值班医生，他查看了一下他的伤情并了解了一下这个军校学员的身份，原来他家是诺曼底的一户贵族。值班医生连忙派人去请住在附近的一个高级外科医生。我觉得自己在医院里再也帮不上什么忙了，所以我就带着克里斯汀回家了。

我为这个军校学员祈祷，希望他能活下来。第二天正好是个星期天，反正我也不用去歌剧院上班，所以我就又去医院看了看他。当局已经派人通知他的家人了。当我点名要见那个军校学员时，那个值班的高级外科医生一定是把我当成了那个军校学员的母亲了。看得出来，那个医生的心情很沉重，他邀请我去他的办公室谈谈。在办公室里他告诉了我这个噩耗。

医生说，病人虽然没有生命危险；但是枪伤和取出子弹带来的后果却很严重。腹股询以上，腹部以下主要的血管的伤都已经没有治愈的希望了。他别无选择只能把这些血管缝合起来。开始时我还没搞明白，后来我就意识到了问题的严重性，于是就直截了当地问医生到底会有什么后果。医生严肃地点了点头，说："对此我只能深表遗憾。像这样一个年轻的生命，像这样一个英俊的小伙子，如今只能算是半个男人了。我担心他再也不会有自己的孩子了。"

"您的意思是说，"我问那个医生说，"那颗子弹已经让他丧失了性功能？"

医生摇了摇头，说："如果是那样就好了，要是那样的话，他就没有需要女人的欲望了。可是现在，别的年轻小伙有的激情、爱情和欲望他都一样不缺。可是那些主要血管所受的伤却意味着……"

"我已经不是个小孩子了，医生先生。"我对那个医生说，希望能够缓解一下当时的尴尬局面。我已经明白医生所说的一切了，我感到特别的可怕。

"那么，夫人，我必须告诉您，他已经没有能力跟女人做爱了，也就是说他不会有自己的孩子了。"

"那么他永远也不能结婚了？"我问那个医生。他无奈地耸了耸肩膀。"如果有哪个奇怪的或圣洁的女人，或是带着其他什么大动机，愿意接受这样的没有什么实际意义的结合的话……"医生说，"对此我真的很遗憾。

我已经竭尽全力了，总算是止住了血，保住了他的性命。"

太可悲了，我情不自禁地抽泣起来。一个可恶的无赖竟然把一个风华正茂的小伙子伤成这样，想起来真是有点儿不可思议。无论如何我也应该再去看看他。他面色苍白，身体虚弱，但是头脑还很清醒。他还不知道自己的病情到底如何。他一再感谢昨晚我对他的帮助，坚持说是我救了他一命。当我听说他的家人急匆匆地从鲁昂坐火车赶到了医院时，我就悄悄地离开了医院。

克里斯汀一大早便去了街上寄信，等我从医院出来时，我看到她静静地站在那里，她的红围巾在风中飘扬。

那个围巾看起来太旧了，甚至有些地方都脱线了。

"他是劳尔，"她仰着头望着我，没有一丝多余的表情，"我的围巾太旧了，我们能去集市上买一个新的吗，吉里夫人？"

"当然。"我从最初看到她的惊讶中回过神，我答应了她的请求，这个红围巾她已经用了太多年了。


	29. Chapter28 réalité

克里斯汀以为自己醒了。

然而并没有，她还身处梦境中。

像一个飘浮在空中的幽灵一样，跟随着过去自己的步伐前进。

她感到惊恐，对自己所看到的感到难以置信。

"这不是我的记忆……"她不由自主地呢喃出声，"我不记得这件事，一点也不记得……这不可能……"

"不，"有一个声音在她耳边萦绕，轻轻的声音沙哑而又自信，"这是你亲眼目睹的一切，它是真实发生过的事情……"

"但是我们有孩子……三个孩子啊……"克里斯汀手足无措地望向四周，像一个无助的孩子一样脆弱。

当一个人发现自己曾经历过一件与自己有着密切关系的事情，更有意思的是她居然根本不知道……

真是一场可爱的……闹剧。

克里斯汀强装冷静，"阁下何不现身一见？"

从暗处走出一个人，他歪着头把玩着耳边垂落的几缕长发，露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，接着他用一种怪诞的语调向她行了一个不伦不类的礼："阿斯嘉德洛基，为您效劳。"

"我肯定在做梦……"克里斯汀扬起嘴角笑了起来，"我可从来不认识什么洛基？"

"不，你知道我是谁，小姐。"他走到她背后，"仔细想一想，例如一个无所不能的……"

小洛蒂喜欢听故事，当太阳已经慵懒地沉睡在海里，宁静的夜开始笼罩大地，父亲和她一起坐在路边，讲述北方美丽的神话，声音低低的，仿佛害怕惊动故事里的幽灵。他的故事有时像安徒生的童话一样温馨，有时又像大诗人罗尼伯的诗歌一样悲伤。

她想起了一个人……或者说，神，斯堪的主妇们看见燃旺的木柴在灶中爆响，会说是洛基在打他的女儿，以此来告诫孩子们要听话。

"神……"克里斯汀声音颤抖着跌坐在地，"您不是应该已经死了吗？为什么会来找我？"

"是啊，我应该已经死了……"洛基呢喃着，瞬间又恢复了他诡异的笑容，"你应该感谢我，年轻的小姐，我为你展示了真相。"

"谢谢你的好意，阁下。"克里斯汀退开几步，尽力离他越远越好，她试图逃脱，却无能为力。

她被控制住了。

她咬牙切齿的看着他，"我不需要什么真相。"

"可是我知道很多有趣的事情呢。"洛基笑嘻嘻地摩挲着自己的下巴，"说起来我们俩还有些联系，也许你对你的埃里克当年是如何从那场大火里逃出来的感兴趣？"

看见面前的女孩成功变得煞白的神色，洛基满意的点了点头，"也许我们可以谈谈，来杯咖啡如何？"

"不用了。"

洛基笑嘻嘻地挥了挥手便消失了，克里斯汀的身体向上飘浮了起来，她飘啊飘，看着脚下的路变得狭窄，建筑变得渺小，一切开始发生变化，然后她开始下降，来到了一个她很熟悉的地方。

伯爵府。

她的面前是年轻了许多的劳尔，她望着他百感交集，伸出手想要触碰他，手却穿过了他的身体，她意识到，他看不见她。

克里斯汀看着他，他的目光充满了认真，以及一丝丝阴霾。

他在看谁呢？

克里斯汀想着慢慢转过了身，面前那张笑嘻嘻的面孔成功吓得她退开几步，看着那个神有意无意地看了自己这边一眼，她觉得他似乎看得见她。

不容她多想，他们的对话开始了：

"我可以解决你的难题，但是，"洛基笑嘻嘻地行了一个不伦不类的礼，"任何事情都要付出代价的，准新郎。"

"我准备好接受您的治疗了。"言下之意是可以付出任何代价了。

"不不不，"洛基笑嘻嘻地跳开了，他竖起食指在劳尔面前摇了摇，"一个孩子，一个代价。"

"什么意思？"劳尔的脸色变得难看起来，毫无疑问，他想到了某些不干净的勾当。

"可不要想歪了，准新郎。"洛基顿时觉得这个子爵似乎不那么聪明，"那样可解决不了你的问题。"

"那你到底会如何解决？"劳尔的脸色变得难看起来，他感觉自己似乎被耍了。

"利用一些可爱的小魔法，"洛基笑嘻嘻地在指尖升起一小团火花，一个弹指扔了出去，落在地上变出一朵金色的小花，看着面前男孩的神色便知道他答应了"第一个孩子想要个男孩还是女孩？"

劳尔陷入了沉思，他想要个和克里斯汀一样漂亮的女孩，但是如今的夏尼家是整个上流社会的焦点所在，加上兄长刚刚过世，家族迫切地需要一个继承人。

"一个男孩。"

"成交，那么恭喜你即将拥有你尊贵的长子，未来的伯爵大人。"洛基的嘴角扬起了一个诡异的笑容，颇有一丝阴谋得逞的味道。

"你不需要代价吗？"劳尔微微愣住。

"交易已经达成，我已拿走所需的代价。"

"是什么？"

"从你的长子诞生那一刻起，你将逐渐失去你妻子的关注。"洛基笑嘻嘻地安慰他，"这也没什么，一个孩子总能夺去母亲全部的注意力。"

劳尔点了点头表示自己知道了，他还尚未明白自己失去了什么，在他的长子诞生后过了几年，他开始想要一个女儿，他又一次找到洛基，向他索要一个女孩。

这一次的代价是克里斯汀对他的爱。

"在婚姻中爱情会逐渐转变为亲情。"他这一次提前问了该付出的代价是什么，但是洛基笑嘻嘻的哄骗最终使他思索了几日后答应了。

他们的第三次见面，也是最后一次见面时，劳尔的脸色很难看。

"她们想要把克里斯汀从我身边夺走……"他恳切地请求他的帮助，"帮帮我吧，阁下。"

"那还不简单，"洛基面上一如既往地笑嘻嘻的看着他，"一个新的孩子。"

"我需要付出什么？"

前两次的交易让夏尼伯爵对他充满了戒备，却因有求于他不得不如此。

"你们的联系。"

劳尔•德•夏尼握紧了双拳，他开始恨透这个无能的自己，恨自己的弱小。

"反正是从孩子出生后开始逐渐失去，不会很快的……"洛基又一次运用他的口才去哄骗他，但是他们都知道他最终还是会答应的，因为他没有选择，哪怕是缓兵之计也不得不选择。

后来夏尼伯爵似乎变得不正常起来，他一次又一次有意无意地丢弃他的长女，仿佛这样就能把他所付出的代价拿回，仿佛这样就可以让一切回到从前。

彼时克里斯汀已经与他分开。

他去找洛基理论。

"这是你自愿答应的。"洛基冷冷地嘲讽他，"我给予你三个孩子维护你那不完整的婚姻，你却在这里埋怨我。"

最后洛基收回了三个孩子，彼时克里斯汀已经去世，劳尔所付出的代价就算归还回去也无用了。

"那他们到底是什么？"已经冷静下来的克里斯汀好奇的问道。

"他们分别是我用一颗秋天还未成熟的稻谷中的一粒稻米，一株在清晨就死去的牵牛花中的一粒花籽和一只通体漆黑的黑天鹅身上唯一的一根白毛幻化出来的。"洛基的回答让她不禁哑然失笑。

"那我为什么会对这件事完全不记得？"

"另一个人为此付出了代价。"洛基想起了这件事又笑嘻嘻起来，"事实上你也早已丧失了生育能力，你知道原因的。"

"那么他当年……"克里斯汀看向他寻求答案，洛基自然知道她说的"他"是谁。

"在梦境的最后你会得到答案的，"洛基露出了一个诡异的笑容，"在此之前，你是无法真正的苏醒的，好好在梦境中享受你的过去吧，年轻的女孩。"说完他又一次消失了。

克里斯汀看着面前的一切变得扭曲，回归到很多年以前的场景。


	30. Chapter29 Divergence

达洛加沉溺于黑暗中，他渐渐对这一片黑暗感到厌倦和疲劳，但他真正想做的一切就是毫不费力地下滑，下滑、下滑，沉沦到宁静之中；若基娅就在那里耐心地等着他，还有瑞扎……他的男孩笑着跑到他的身边，身后的仆人一脸无可奈何……

瑞扎的笑声传到他耳中，这声音就好像是他意志的重负，拖着他沉沦，同时还麻木了所有反抗的企图。

然后，就有了音乐……

音乐像一座瀑布，柔和地安抚着我……音乐哄诱着我不情愿的灵魂重新回到光明之下，述说着它甜蜜的、无言的承诺。

熟悉的音乐，就像很久以前那个吉卜赛偶人屈尊俯就地鞠了一躬后，演奏了三次而每一次音乐都不一样。他以为自己能辨识出相同的音符，可是序列在狡猾地改变，所以几乎不可能判别出哪一段是原调、哪一段是它精巧的复调。那缓慢的、奇怪的、令人疯狂的音符不停地演奏着这轻柔、甜美的调子，从窗边传来的那个声音轻柔得不可估量，几乎不比低语和呼吸更响。

埃里克……

听起来像是他的声音……

这个男人，他不仅仅是最伟大的魔术师、最卓越的腹语表演者和最有造诣的音乐家，他还是最冷酷而又高效的凶手，他奇怪而令人不安的同伴。

达洛加打着旋下沉在无底湖中，抓住信仰的刀刃，他割开那像裹尸布一样逐渐包围着他、纠缠着他的杂草，他打破了捆绑的魔咒，并冲破了黑暗。

埃利克坐在篝火边，慵懒地在地上拖划他长长的手指，嘴里哼着不知名的小调。

即使他的头疼得几乎炸裂但他还是想起了不久之前发生的事情，他们经历了一场伏击，他的分心险些把他们俩都害死。

"晚上好，奈迪尔。"察觉到他的动静，埃里克转过头看向他，"你看起来做了一个好梦，险些将这烂摊子全都甩给我一个人。"

"看在真主安拉的份上，有什么吃的吗？"达洛加不理会他的嘲讽，残忍的冰风还是像刀割一样穿过他温暖的衣物，他低下头颅蜷缩在角落询问道。

埃里克斜撇了他一眼，在地上抓起一堆野草莓扔在他脚边，达洛加摸着冻硬的水果开始怀恋五香羊肉蔬菜烩、烤肉串和肉拌饭，但是今时不同往日，以前的一切都已经面目全非，比起自己所躺的地方，似乎篝火那里更温暖，达洛加慢慢地将身体挪了过去。

"我梦到了瑞扎。"

达洛加说完后看到埃里克的身体倏然僵硬住，然后拿起一旁的树枝拨弄着火堆。

"你在怪我打扰了你的美梦？"埃里克低沉的声音悠悠穿来，平静的像一潭死水。

"不，"达洛加搓了搓他自己的手，"你救了我的命，谢谢。"

"你还记得这一点真好，"埃里克无意识地开始屈伸左手，"欠你的我还清了，现在是你欠我的。"

"哦，埃里克，放轻松，这可不像你。"

埃里克继续沉默地扒拉着火堆，达洛加看着那摇摇欲坠，数欲熄灭的火苗，终于伸出手制止了他的动作，让他放过了那堆可怜的燃烧物。

"你在想什么，埃里克？"

"奈迪尔……"埃里克的思绪终于从某个不知名的地方飘了回来，"为什么要来巴黎？为什么？"

"哦，埃里克，我……"

"我应该在一切开始前送你一首安魂弥撒的，这样就没有了该死的波斯经历，你觉得呢？"他把那根棍子扔到火堆中，那摇摇欲坠的火苗颤抖了一下，还是顽强地燃烧了起来，并且烧得越来越旺盛，"也不会让我的女孩陷入危险……"

"埃里克……"

埃里克站起身，大步向外面走去，达洛加试图叫住他，他也的确停下了脚步。

"我只是需要一些新鲜的空气，离我远一点，奈迪尔，我怕我会不小心杀了你。"

埃里克说完头也不回地出去了，他本该感到愤怒，然而他心中只有悲伤——他极度失望的愤懑和苦痛让我感到悲伤、堕落、渺小。

他希望自己恨他，但他恨不起来。

他依旧是他的良心。

达洛加由于之前已经睡过一觉了所以精神不错，但是他已经不再年轻了，疲惫让他再一次陷入睡眠，当他醒来时已经天亮了，微弱的光亮穿越幽深的隧道照了进来，他看到他的伙伴在火堆边蜷缩着身体，睡得像个孩子一样。

不，对他而言，这个男孩在他眼中一直是个孩子。

"您忘了你的手帕，卡洛塔女士。"克里斯汀在她身后提醒道。

"你说错了，小女孩。"卡洛塔骄矜地接过手帕，在她面前一挥，"这不是我的手帕，是他的。"

"我不认为一个不在的人会需要用到手帕，女士。"

卡洛塔听到她的回答不由得大笑出声，她戴着石南紫色手套的手指轻轻点了一下女孩的额头，"有趣的孩子，你应该感谢那可怕的潮流已经成为过去式，否则像你这样聪明的孩子是会被吃掉的。

"恰恰相反，我很高兴因此结识了您……"

"我可不吃这一套，你这个没有一句真话的小骗子……"卡洛塔因为她的话心情颇好地揉了揉她的头发，"回见了，小女孩。"

"圣诞节快乐，卡洛塔女士。"

"你也是，小女孩。"卡洛塔笑着扬长而去，"也许有惊喜等着你呢，毕竟……今天是圣诞节。"

克里斯汀目送着她的背影，锁好了化妆室后也离开了。

但是当她进入那条只属于她的暗道准备去地下居所时，她愣住了。

她不敢置信地敲了敲那堵墙，听不到任何的声音，下一秒她似乎明白了什么。

"您回来了，老师。"

没有回答。

"我不明白，埃里克。"克里斯汀转过身看着不知何时出现在身后的幽灵，"这是什么意思？"

"圣诞快乐，克里斯汀。"

"你不要我了吗，埃里克？"克里斯汀抽泣起来，大滴大滴地眼泪从她眼中溢出。

"我给你带了圣诞礼物，你想看看吗？"

"你要是走了，我怎么办呢？"

"我有一个朋友做了一些姜饼人让我带给你……"埃里克刚打开那一盒饼干就被克里斯汀手一挥打翻在地。

"我不想要什么姜饼人，我要的是你，要走就带我一起走！"她固执地说，好像是个还很天真的孩子，她依然觉得只要说出自己的期望就能实现那个希望似的。

"我不能，克里斯汀，忘了我吧。"埃里克从怀里掏出一个小瓶子，里面有些许血红色的液体，"喝了它，克里斯汀，它的味道就像你涂在面包上的草莓果酱一样。"

"请不要这么残忍，老师，至少给我留下点东西吧。"克里斯汀害怕地哭得更大声了，"忘了你，我会死掉的，埃里克。"

"你怎么会死掉呢？"埃里克弯下身把小姑娘搂到怀里，"上帝怎么会舍得带走像你这样可爱的孩子呢？你会过得很快乐，你……"他还没有说完就被小女孩狠狠地推开，她像外面跑去，但还是被他抓了回来。

她在他面前乖乖地喝下了那一小瓶血红色的液体，的确是草莓果酱的味道。

"我会死掉的……"小女孩在昏睡之前幽幽地说道，埃里克还想要再安慰她，她的下一句却让他的背后发寒，"我们走着瞧，先生。"

"不……"埃里克惊叫一声从梦中惊醒过来，也惊醒了他身边的达洛加。

"又一个噩梦？"达洛加轻声询问道，"……还是又梦到你的小女孩了？"

埃里克在黑暗中静坐许久，没有回答他的问题。

"我们回巴黎吧。"

"等天亮了再说吧。"达洛加扶着埃里克躺下，躺在自己的膝盖上，但是迟钝的埃里克并没发现这一点，"你需要休息，埃里克。"

"谢谢你，奈迪尔。"埃里克又一次闭上眼睛，"你是我唯一能相信的人了。"

他们已经有两年没有回过巴黎了，上一次回去还是因为他害得两人损失惨重才不得已回去拿点补给，那一次到达的时候刚好是圣诞节，他的伙伴从歌剧院离开后脸色很不好，虽然他的表情被面具遮住，但是达洛加能感觉到靠近他时的低气压。

"我们这次回去了还走吗？"达洛加坐在马上对正在给马喂食的埃里克问道。

"不走了。"

"感谢真主，我终于不用再无休无尽地沾满鲜血了。"达洛加自嘲一笑。

"这可不一定。"埃里克毫不客气地嘲讽道，"除非你那好沙阿放过我们。"

"那真是令人难过。"达洛加认真的感慨着，"他们就不能放过我这个行将就木的老头吗？"

"该走了，奈迪尔。"


	31. Chapter30 Epiphany

克里斯汀看着忽然横在自己面前的一只脚，明白自己接下来会有两种反应，一是被这个人成功绊倒，另一个是装作没看到地跨过去，虽然心情很不好的女孩挺想尝试一下第三种，一脚踩上去，但是她的理智不允许她做出一个淑女不该有的举动。

即使没人在意……

克里斯汀径直跨了过去。

"拿开你的脏脚，小老鼠。"

听着背后骂骂咧咧的声音，克里斯汀明白有人要倒霉了，卡洛塔女士可不是个怜香惜玉的主，一脚毫不客气地狠狠踩在那人脚上，头也不回地拖着自己长长的裙摆大摇大摆地走在前面！

那人疼得倚靠在旁边人身上，旁边的人轻声安慰着她，然后这事就这样过去了，毕竟不会有人去招惹风头正盛的新任首席女高音，然而事情的发展并不尽人意，芭蕾首席女主角索尔莉和她的情人夏尼伯爵共用完晚餐后回来时刚好看见这一幕，这个头脑简单却美丽迷人的芭蕾女演员为了在自己的情人面前留个好印象便上前询问了几句，结果就要去替人找卡洛塔讨回公道。

"少管闲事，索尔莉。"卡洛塔女士冷哼一声把这个美人拒之门外，受了气的索尔莉小姐委屈地去找她的伯爵情人寻求安慰。

但这些都与克里斯汀无关。

她被一个多年未见的朋友认出来，跟随在兄长后面的劳尔兴奋走过去，吻了少女一下，她丝毫没有拒绝。他们俩穿过走廊往室外走去，问过劳尔的近况之后，他们刚好碰见了夏尼伯爵，克里斯汀率先离开独自坐在花园的长凳上，和兄长说明后的劳尔随即来到她身旁，两人在十分尴尬的气氛中一直日落。

分别多年，两人都已面目全非，几乎认不出在心目中举足轻重的对方。他们像外交官一样出言谨慎，尽谈些无关的琐事。当他们在路边告别时，拉乌尔礼貌地亲吻了克里斯汀不住颤抖的手，对她说："小姐，我永远不会忘记你！"说完就后悔出言不慎，因为他很清楚克里斯汀无法成为夏尼子爵夫人。

至于克里斯汀，她只是微笑着目送他离开，那个年轻的男孩并没发现克里斯汀真正的处境，他自以为是地以为克里斯汀只是在歌剧院学习芭蕾，关于父亲以及住址之类的问题被她敷衍了过去后也并未起疑。

克里斯汀回到歌剧院开始拥挤的后台，新的演出要开始了，她对此并没有乐趣，卡洛塔已经上台开始演唱她的拿手咏叹调，克里斯汀一点也不想回到那群黑簏子酒、啤酒、甚至朗姆酒喝个没完没了的人中间，独自一个人来到了卡洛塔正空置着的化妆间。

化妆间的地上堆满了各种不同大小的礼物，它们被五颜六色的彩纸包裹起来，用价值不菲的蕾丝丝带系上漂亮的蝴蝶结。

克里斯汀才意识到原来是圣诞节又到了，她对这些节日一类的事物并不敏感，也许是因为她没有足够的金钱去和大家交换礼物，以至于她自从来到歌剧院后很少收到礼物，即使是刚才遇见的那个老朋友都没有在这个……想不出适合的形容词的节日赠予她任何东西，当然，作为一个多年未见的"朋友"，他们似乎也并没有多少情分。

她靠在椅子上望着天花板上的壁画发呆，良久，像魔怔了一样望着那面巨大的落地镜开口：

"晚上好，先生。"没有回应。

"何不现身一见？"还是没有回应。

"您知道吗，先生？"她咬了下嘴唇，迟疑着却还是将伤人的话说出口，"您现在像一个该死的懦夫。"

屋内仍是一片静默。

克里斯汀收回目光，别过头看向另一边，也许是房间里死一样的寂静终于激怒了她，她站起身，双手不受控制地捏紧了手边的椅背，她真想！真想！真想就这样打破这该死的镜子，那样的话，她就不会为了他发狂，人们会从这个入口发现他的存在，他会处于危险之中，遭受那些像野兽一样追捕他的人的袭击。

可是为什么……她觉得自己的眼眶发酸？她的手颤抖的根本使不出力气？

"说点什么！"她举起她的手愤怒地拍打着镜子，把她的额头抵在镜子上，"出来面对我，你这个混蛋！"

另一边没有声音回应。

她跪倒在地痛苦且小声地喘息着，努力抑制喉咙里沉重的哽咽，她短暂地闭上了眼睛，试图用她的心去做同样的事情来对抗疼痛。

"我很想你，埃里克。"

听到他的名字从她的唇边说出来，她不禁哽咽起来，泪水从她那因愤怒受伤而灼痛的眼睛中流出。

但是仍然没有人回应她。

"原来您还是不在啊……"克里斯汀像是泄了气的皮球，整个人都颓唐下来。她慢慢地靠着镜子坐下，闭上眼睛。"我以为您回来了。"

不该是这样的，她原本……没有想要这样失控的。可是今天偏偏是圣诞节，是两年前他离开的日子，她……没能控制好自己的情绪，这是她的不好。

胸口爆裂般的疼痛让克里斯汀不知道自己该怎么办，她不过是个十二岁的孩子，亟欲逃离这个让她伤心的不能自已的地方，她要找个地方，哪里都好，只要离开这个房间就好，这个该死的地方她一刻也待不下去，它让她喘不过气。

离开房间前她最后看了一眼那面巨大的落地镜，原来的入口已经被封了，这个她好不容易找到的入口她却找不到打开它的机关，她会找到的，总有一天会的。

她跌跌撞撞地跑到祈祷室，没有点燃蜡烛，就在黑暗中静静地望着父亲遗像的方向，又一次不能自已地痛哭出声。

"为什么？"她低声询问着，也不知道是在询问她死去多年的父亲，还是那个于她而言不知生死的"音乐天使"，亦或是她所信仰的上帝。

"为什么要让我记起来？"

"为什么要出现在我的世界中？"

"为什么要给我讲那个该死的音乐天使的故事？"

这两年她把一切都强迫忘掉，以为这样自己就能快乐一点，就能欺骗自己说，啊，我有一个很爱我的父亲，我有一个完美的，神秘的音乐天使，这是事实不是吗？只不过父亲已经死了，音乐天使已经离开了。

她什么都有，可又一无所有。

是谁把她变成今天这个可悲的样子的？

她只是跪在原地，呆在黑暗中，一直到双腿麻木也没有起身，一直到今晚的演出结束也没有起来。

直到代表夜晚熄灯的晃铃声忽远忽近地从黑暗遥远的走廊传过来，她才扶着墙咬着牙站了起来，双腿已经没有知觉，伸直腿站立从韧带周围忽然传来的疼痛让她腿软的向后倒去狠狠地摔倒在地上，在黑暗的祈祷室中少女感受着腿部传来的疼痛无声地尖叫着。

反正不会有人注意到她的缺席，她索性闭上眼休息，即使地板冰冷至极且硬邦邦的，但她不在乎

"没有人爱我。"黑暗中少女轻声感叹道。


	32. Chapter31 Passion

"酒桶！酒桶！……有酒桶卖吗？"

如此熟悉的低吟，不合时宜地在耳边响起，然后她闻到了一丝若有若无的香气飘散在空气中，闻起来像酒香，不是黑簏子酒，也不是啤酒，更不是朗姆酒，即使她是第一次闻到，但她很确定这香味是酒香。

于是她醒了。

手底下天鹅绒的触感和柔软的床垫让她意识到自己身处何处。

她起身爬到床尾，攀着鸟头悄悄打量着远处。

远处没有人，她继续看向其他地方，也没有人。

"你这样会生病的。"熟悉的声音在她身后响起，她还未回过神已经被毛毯裹住，只留一个小脑袋在外面。

她张了张口，想要叫他的名字，到了嘴边又咽了回去，冷淡地喊了声："导师。"

"你可一点也不爱惜自己的身体……"

"您什么时候回来的？"

"我听说你还没有享用晚餐？"

"告诉我。"

"你愿意和我共进一道丰盛的晚餐吗？"

"告诉我。"

"我带了非常美味的草莓果酱。"

"不要试图转移话题，导师！"克里斯汀不耐烦地低声吼道，她的神情暗淡了几分，"我讨厌草莓果酱，非常讨厌。"

他沉默了。

"您喝酒了吗？"克里斯汀此刻闻到了更为浓郁的香气。

"是的，只有一点点。"他坐在床侧，伸出一只手试图拨开那些挡住她面容的讨厌碎发，到了她面前却停下了动作，滑过发侧收回了手。"你不喜欢这味道吗？"

"事实上我想尝尝。"她不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇，"您什么时候回来的？"

"克里斯汀……"他低下身将头埋在他膝盖上，"我很抱歉。"

"您不需要道歉，只有小孩子才会说抱歉。"她伸出手轻抚他的头，"您在那里对吗？当我摔倒的时候。"

他浑身颤抖起来。

"我没来得及，但是我听到了；"他亲吻她的手背，声音已经带上克里斯汀几乎要怀疑自己听错的哭腔，"原谅我，克里斯汀。"

"您做错事的时候就会这样转移话题，"克里斯汀轻声叹息，"不知道您想拿什么来补偿我呢？"

"你想要什么都可以。"他低声承诺着，"只要你能原谅我。"

"那么，"她露出了狡黠的笑容，一如那场暴雨之后的笑容，"再给我一瓶有着草莓果酱味道的药水吧。"

"克里斯汀！"埃里克惊异地抬起头，不敢置信自己听到了什么。

"让我们忘了彼此吧，导师。"她轻声笑了起来，笑得像一个无忧无虑的孩子。"您知道当我想起这一切的时候，我在想什么吗？"

"克里斯汀……"

"每次看到那些人在舞台上歌唱的时候，你知道我在想什么吗？我在想——要是你从来都没有出现过就好了！"

要是你从来都没有出现过就好了！

要是，你从来都没有出现过，就好了……

"因为是你亲自摧毁了我想象中的音乐天使，埃里克。"她咬着牙在他头顶说得越发欢快，"根本没有什么音乐天使，只有一个整天戴着面具不敢见人的胆小鬼，一个谎话连篇的骗子。"

"闭嘴，克里斯汀！"

他像一头受伤的野兽一样诅咒、尖叫着，把她逼到床头，用双手紧紧扼住她洁白的小细脖颈，几乎致她于死命。

但他并不是真正意欲杀死她，尤其是当他发现她没有一丝反抗时，埃里克发出一声哽住的呜咽，放开她，向后踉跄一步，最终跪倒在她跟前。

"为什么，克里斯汀？"他意识到自己已经看不懂面前的小女孩了。

她大喘着气，拼命地索求呼吸，像他一样跪倒在他身边，她的手指战栗着向他的袖口抓去，她的手指爱惜地抚摸上他的手背，引领他掐向自己的喉咙，"杀了我。"

"他们对你做了什么？"埃里克捧起她的头，她的眼神僵化而凝滞，如此熟悉，就和当年自己酿下苦果后一模一样，是经历过活生生的噩梦后才有的眼神。

"记不清楚了。"她摇了摇头，"带我离开吧。"

她受够了。

受够了无休无止的嘲笑自己的身世，受够了无休无止的恶作剧，受够了无休无止地保持淑女形象，受够了一次又一次地对着那面后面空无一人的镜子说话，受够了这一切。

"我不能，克里斯汀。"

"我会死掉的，埃里克。"她低声呻吟道。

"你不会，你当初也是这样告诉我的，"他试图安抚她，"可你现在好端端地坐在我面前不是吗？"

她笑了。

"那是因为我在等着您回来杀我呀，您可是毫不犹豫地将我抛下了两年。"

他和她一起笑了，她真是该死地了解他，懂得怎么激怒他，险些她就如愿以偿了，而他将为此后悔一辈子。

"你看起来很疲倦，小女孩。"他牵起她的手，"去洗洗脸吧，你该睡觉了。"

"那你会和我一起睡吗？就像以前那样。"

"你已经长大了，克里斯汀。"她充满期盼的目光该死的让他不忍拒绝。

"但我还只是个孩子，不是吗？"

最终在她的眼神中他败下阵来，的确如她所说，她其实还只是个孩子，哪怕她长高了许多也仍然是个孩子。

埃里克躺在床上静静地睁着眼，他已经有很久没有睡在如此柔软的床上，久违的感觉却仍无法让他有一丝困意，哪怕已经熄灭了所有的蜡烛，他仍然能在黑暗中看清一切事物的样子，一切都静悄悄的，安静地能让他听到身旁人浅浅的呼吸声，她没有睡着，他猜到了什么，只是继续等着她开口。

"我很想念我的父亲。"她的声音打破了这片安静，"但是他们说我已经长大了，已经不是可以继续想念他的年纪了。"

"你可以随时想念他，克里斯汀，这与年龄是无关的。"

"如果您真的杀了我，我会感谢您的，这样我就可以和他重逢了。"

"那么他会恨我的，克里斯汀。"埃里克低声回应她。

"但是我会感谢您啊。"

"比起感谢我更希望你活着，克里斯汀。"

他听到黑暗中一声小小的嗤笑声，满满的不相信被包含在其中。

"好冷啊。"克里斯汀轻声感叹一句，身体向他的方向靠近。

"不要靠近我，克里斯汀。"他悲伤地说，"我这里更冷。"

她停止了移动。


	33. Chapter32 Eden

埃里克也不知道什么时候开始喜欢上这个小女孩，大概是当他开始有意无意的把她从"他的学生"这个称呼变成"他的女孩"的时候吧。

从那一晚开始他们的关系似乎又回到了从前，但是时间从来不会因为世界上任意一个渺小的人而停滞。

当埃里克回来后第一次带克里斯汀去集市上，一切都变了样，他沿着记忆中的路线来到他们常来的鲜花摊位，发现这里已经建起了棚顶，拥有了三层的放置木架与更多的鲜花品种。

集市的变化令他有些沮丧，克里斯汀若有若无的疏离更令他沮丧。

但无论如何他以后再也不要来这个集市了，哪怕他心知这样于事无补，却还是在自欺欺人，自欺欺人他们之间没有任何变化。

有时候他会躲在某个角落偷偷地关注着正在进行芭蕾训练的克里斯汀，形体服完美地勾勒出正在成长中少女的变化，他为她胸口露出的大片雪白皮肤感到愤怒，为她舞裙下若隐若现的修长纤细的腿部不由自主地喘息，为她可以轻易抓住自己身后抬起的腿时柔软的不可思议的腰感到心跳加快。

似乎有什么东西已经变化了。

他几乎想要杀了那个牵着她的手，扶住她的腰，搂着她的身体，还尚未长大散发着年轻气息的，她的伴舞搭档。

他羞于启齿这种感觉，羞于承认他不轨的心思。

当她自由的旋转在舞台中央，他开始害怕，试着去抓住她却发现过长的距离让他连她的裙摆都够不到。

他看着她的身体慢慢倒在沙发一侧，她手中的书也随她一起沉入沙发中，他甚至开始嫉妒她手中的书，可以感受她手指的碰触。

她近在咫尺，没有一丝防备，他可以任意地感受她的气息，他贪婪地呼吸着她的气息，他们的呼吸交融却也仅限于此，他深知自己该处于的位置，这样就够了，再多的碰触他也不敢再奢求了。

至少此刻，她是他的，而他已经开始忍不住想把他的女孩藏起来了。

当克里斯汀睁开眼发现自己已经被人从沙发转移到床上，她踮着脚走在地上，冰冷的地面让她颤栗，她的导师似乎不在，她小跑到钢琴边，睡衣裙摆随着她的动作飘动，她坐在琴凳上晃荡着腿，手指随意地弹着琴键，闲憩的画面几乎让埃里克忘记了外面世界的危险，他悄无声息地走到她身后，在她耳边询问她想要听什么曲目，为她因为自己动作的颤栗感到满意。

但她摇了摇头，站起身试图绕开他，却因为赤脚站立被他按回了凳上，他的神色阴沉她却笑出了声，她几乎是挑衅般的看着他抬起自己的脚。

那双脚小巧精致，脚趾却已经微微变形破坏了美感。

"你总是不爱惜自己……"埃里克从吉里夫人处了解过芭蕾，如果不是粗暴错误的使用，她的脚是不会变形的，他为这个任性的小女孩几乎气笑了。

"你在乎吗？"她笑得顽皮，"在乎我的人都死了，他们已经管不了我了不是吗？"

"至少是为了你自己……"

"我乐意。"他的小姑娘的小脾气开始作祟，"你凭什么管我？"

"凭我是你的……"他停住了，他对她而言是什么呢？父亲?老师？又或是……那个他不敢触碰的隐秘字眼。

"是什么？"

气氛一时间有些微妙，他们僵持着，谁也得不到自己想要的答案。

直到一声咳嗽声打破了沉寂。

"埃里克，你在哪里？"远处的岸边传来一个熟悉的声音。

埃里克站起身，将克里斯汀抱到沙发上安置好，转身上了船头也不回地驶走。

他需要冷静。

克里斯汀静静地看着他的背影，眼眶慢慢地红了，他走了那么远，甚至没有一个回头，他就这样毫不犹豫地丢下了自己，她的身体颤抖了起来，她感受到一种从未有过的感受，一种威胁感，有人威胁到她的位置，有个人对于埃里克而言比她还重要。

是两年前那个导致他们分离的人吗？

小孩子总是对自己的东西充满了占有欲，埃里克当初的离去于克里斯汀而言，跟抢走了她的玩具、破坏了她心爱的宝贝，甚至随意入侵她的界限、践踏她的权利，从本质上说是一样的。

但是大家都不喜欢不分享自己东西的小朋友，自私的小朋友是不会有朋友的。

可是她不想把埃里克分给别人，他应该是她一个人的朋友。

在埃里克离开后那不长不短的一小段时间中，克里斯汀小朋友缩在沙发中陷入了不可名状的低落情绪中，她为自己的自私感到羞愧，她已经长大了，哪怕是很小的孩子都没有自私的权利，更何况埃里克可不是她的东西，父亲要是知道一定不会开心的。

当达洛加第一次见到这个埃里克过去两年心心念念的小家伙时，这个小家伙一脸敌意地望着他，他不明白这种敌意从何而来，不过她尚稚嫩的不凡容颜着实令他惊艳。

埃里克的身体不着痕迹地向克里斯汀方向挪了挪，挡住了身后让人恼怒的视线。

"克里斯汀，这位是……达洛加。"他为她介绍，角度问题使他没有看到她眼睛的异样。

"奈迪尔，小姐，我的名字是奈迪尔。"达洛加纠正道，无视埃里克恼火的目光，"达洛加是我的职业，就像警察厅长之类的。"

然后他看着这个小家伙伸出手抓住埃里克的袖子，轻轻地叫了自己一声"达洛加"，埃里克听后不由笑出了声，低头询问她明日是否想要去学骑马。

很普通的一个问题，以至于谁也没想到她会打开伊甸园的大门，也许那不是伊甸园，但是它所通向的地方似乎不坏，可也没那么好。

至少很难忘。


	34. Chapter33 “Bang”

她答应了。

这只是个再普通不过的一个问题，并且似乎没有拒绝的理由。

她乐意至极。

虽然多了一个人打扰他们的独处令克里斯汀有些恼火，但事后她却万分庆幸达洛加的存在。

他们谁都没想到，就像晚间忽然下起的暴雨一样，明明前一刻夕阳的余晖还洒在整个马场，然后它就来了。

暴雨来得毫无预警，郊外的路泥泞不堪，以至于那些常驻马场外揽客的车夫一见雨点出现就快马加鞭地离开此地，他们没来得及赶上最后一辆马车，最近的旅店离此地有三英里，所幸离市区只有两英里不到，那里会有马车的存在，但这一段距离只能徒步过去。

埃里克把他的披风给了克里斯汀用来遮雨，反正郊外一片荒凉渺无人迹他也无需隐藏他戴面具的脸，等到了马车时天已经完全黑透了，趁着夜色的遮挡将一切交给达洛加来处理，最终他们在离歌剧院不到一里的一个街道下车，打算直接穿过那个人迹罕至的小巷回到歌剧院。

这一次让克里斯汀终于深刻明白巴黎的墙头到底有多宽阔。

记忆是会随着时间的流逝变得模糊，以至于她对这一天的很多印象已经不甚清晰，只记得埃里克往自己手中塞了一把半只手臂长的细管，他猛然把她推向一边，用力之大简直让她吐出了体内最后一缕气息，她的身体撞进身后阴暗的角落里，与黑暗融为一体。

她在角落颤抖，小巷里很暗以至于她看不清那些人的样貌，只能看到一些身影忽然从墙头出现跳了下来，与埃里克他们缠斗起来，他们嘴里说着她听不懂的语言，手里武器的反光映在她眼中。

她什么也不能做，只得畏缩在地，带着不敢置信的恐慌细听那些声影丑陋的声音和埃利克令人生畏的盛怒，他拿出了武器，一把华丽得过分的匕首，像死神一样收割着那些人的生命。

雨点落在地上炸开了花，那些暗色的血点落在地上也炸开了花，一滴，两滴，三滴，然后在地上的小坑洼中汇聚，那些人的眼中散发着贪婪的绿光，甚至映照着那些暗色的血点也带上了绿色的光泽，她的目光专注于那处，若非眼前忽然闪过一抹光她都没有发现有人在不动声色地靠近埃里克。

那个人距离他已经很近了，但那个人似乎没有注意到自己，她紧紧盯着那个人，从余光中发现埃里克似乎没有注意到身后，她摸了摸手中藏在披风下略笨重的细管，大概猜到了这是什么，那抹身影已经来到了埃里克背后，得意地咧嘴一笑，露出了一排全是牙缝的黄牙，他扬起了手，试图去刺他的脖子，她举起了那个东西，对准那个人，扣动扳机。

"嘭"地一声吸引了所有人的注意力，克里斯汀看着那抹身影的头炸开了花，碎掉的大脑流出的脑浆和鲜血淋了她一脸，火枪巨大的后座力导致的冲劲令她的肩胛发麻，她庆幸身后有堵墙拦着，否则自己可能要被这力道给掀飞了。

接着是埃利克悲痛失常的尖厉吼叫。

"我会杀了你们！我会杀了你们所有人！"

她呆怔地看着那些人一个个倒在地上，他们的血液汇聚着流向更大的坑洼，然后形成漩涡被卷入下水道，大雨会带走这地上所有的痕迹，明天这里的地砖和之前不会有两样，除了被冲刷得更干净。

他跪在一头血肉模糊的她旁边，双肩随着他粗涩凶猛的抽泣而颤抖。血液正淌进他的双眼；当他举起一只手来擦脸时，她突然屏住呼吸，他衬衫上的血并不属于那些人，推翻了我最初的猜想。被沾污的地方仍然在外扩；血液是源自里面她所看不见的刀伤。

当她把一只颤抖的手放到他袖上时，一阵冰一般的寒冷降临她身上。

"克里斯汀……"他的声调沉闷又绝望，她摸了摸他的脸，轻轻点头。

"现在走吧，"达洛加站在我面前对着埃里克轻轻说道。"你被人捅了，埃利克，你知道吗？你必须回去休息，让我照料伤口。"

"克里斯汀……"他又重复唤了一声，好像他说的话他一个字也没听见。

"我在这里，"她抓住他的衣角，"我们回去吧，你需要包扎伤口。"

"你还活着……"他的双手颤抖着抓住她的小手，"那一刻我以为你被他们击中了。"

他摇晃着起身，尽管他衬衫上的红色印迹正在令人心慌地扩散，但他无视了它，他紧紧地牵着。

埃利克踉跄着回到地下，松开了克里斯汀的手，直直地跑向那间设备齐全，可随时供应冷热水的浴室，让浴缸放满水。

在看着克里斯汀进去浴室后才瘫倒在客厅的沙发上，撕开了他浸透的衬衫，然而血流得到处都是，达洛加都没法马上确定伤口所在的位置，他起身去打水，熟练而又高效地进行伤口的处理与包扎。

"来点威士忌？朗姆？或者杜松子？"解决完伤口达洛加瘫坐在埃里克身边询问道，他摇了摇头，仍然盯着那扇关闭着的浴室的门，满是担忧。

克里斯汀蜷缩在浴缸里，静静地回忆着之前的事情，她在回忆中凝视着深红色奔腾的洪流，好像是刚刚被打破了一个装满了红酒的臭皮囊，然后它里面的红酒全部流逝出来。

水滴落在地上炸开，"啪"地一声炸开了花，还有一些奇怪的滴答声，愈演愈烈越来越大甚至到了振聋发聩的地步，还有那恶心的脑浆炸裂时的味道，似乎还能从身上闻到，那恶心的液体和碎肉就那样淋在她身上。

她杀人了。

没有一丝犹豫地举起枪看着那丑陋的面孔因为自己炸开，碎成几块，五官也随之散落在地上，一只未被火药完全腐蚀的眼球滚落了几圈停住，鼻子和一边耳朵刚好分成一块，掉落在离她不远的地方，缺少了头颅的身体沉重地倒在地上溅起大片水花，血液与雨水融合，汇聚，流逝。

那个场景一遍遍地在她眼前重复，细节被一次又一次的放大。

生命既廉价而又易于耗去；一个可怜的、畏缩着的白昼活物就像蜡烛的光辉一样能被轻易掐熄。

她到底做了什么？她浑身开始颤抖，水面的涟漪一层一层的向外扩散

在天主眼里，凶杀是赤裸裸的罪恶，行凶者将会受到无偏袒的诅咒与毁灭。

"宽恕我，神父……宽恕我！我只是一个愤怒的孩子。我懂得我的罪孽深重……"她公式化地说出了这几句话，但这显然是徒劳无功的，她似乎明白了什么，手拨弄起水波，低低地笑出了声。

没有一个人胆敢活下来吹嘘他这么做过。

她早已失去了对死亡的恐惧，因此她不惧自杀；她的童年也早已走到了尽头，因此她明白黑暗。

该死的宗教信仰早已被她抛之脑后。

但是那具因她产生的尸体，克里斯汀脸色泛白，无法自抑地扶着浴缸干呕了起来，几乎把胃里的酸水也吐了出来。


	35. Chapter34 Wine

"喝下去。"

克里斯汀抬了抬眼，接过那一小杯色泽棕黄带红，清澈透亮的液体，惊奇地发现它居然是温热的。

"这是什么？闻起来像威士忌……"她呡了一口，"有点甜，还有导师您最喜欢的柠檬。"

"谈不上喜欢，只是一种习惯。"他接过已经一滴不剩的空杯，"感觉好点了吗？"

"并没有，事实上我有点晕，以及它的味道实在不怎么样。"她揉了揉头两侧，"有没有什么好喝一点的酒呢？我想要甜甜的那种。"

"小孩子不能喝太多酒。"虽然嘴上说着不准，他的身体还是很诚实地转身去了酒窖，克里斯汀望着离她不远处台阶下湿透了的披风，它皱成一团，上面的液体有一小部分向水面扩散，水面的涟漪变成红色。

她试图凑得更近以便看得更清楚些，良久还是默默躺回沙发上，上面垫了厚厚的毛毯以至于很温暖，她的身体沉重，浑身酸痛，骑了半天的马加上不短时间的不行赶路她的脚几乎要废掉，但是她的精神却异常清醒，她闻了闻自己的手指，没有闻到那股异样的味道，默默缩回角落垂着眼 直到有一张新毛毯盖在她身上，她睁开眼坐起身。

"我以为你睡着了……"埃里克坐在她身旁，将酒瓶上的木塞拔开，给她倒了一小杯，琥珀色的液体在烛光下簌簌发光，她接过小口小口地喝着。

"蜂蜜的香气，好甜。"克里斯汀幸福地喟叹道，惬意地靠回沙发中，转动着手中的小酒杯，看着它的液体发光，"它看起来好美。"

"你饿吗，想不想吃些什么？"他收回她把玩的酒杯，看起来有些严厉。

"不用，我没什么胃口，"她摇了摇头，"您需要洗个澡，导师，您刚才全身湿透。"

"等你睡着再去也不迟。"

"我很好，去吧。"她向他保证，"我一点也不觉得困，离睡着还早着呢。"

"好吧，我很快就回。"他揉了揉她的头。

"我能碰您的管风琴吗？"她歪着头叫住他，低声询问。

"恐怕不行，但是你可以使用钢琴。"

"谢谢。"她目送着他离去，确认他看不到自己的动作后拿起茶几上的酒瓶，看着它瓶中琥珀色的液体流入自己小巧的酒杯中，又喝了好几口，笑得像一只偷了腥的猫。

只要不去看，不去回想，没什么可怕的，她在心里对自己说。

酒让人眼神迷离,那种细细地,浅浅地,滴落在盛着五光十色液体的酒杯中,慢慢的,沉下去的感觉。

头上的事物都开始旋转，她感觉自己的身体似乎在变轻，她站起身离开沙发，随着头顶的事物一起旋转，裙角似乎被哪里绊住，转着转着就把自己的双腿绊住了，她又反方向继续转起来，如此反复，她痴痴地笑了起来，在无止尽的旋转中她看到了很多人，他们看着她鼓掌，就像在舞台上时一样。

她不停地反复旋转着，直到她脚软跌坐到地上，眼中一片迷茫，在地上坐了一小会儿那种眩晕的感觉才随后出现，她垂着眼试图从中挣脱，以便站立起来，却没有成功。

直到一双手穿过她的腋下将她抱了起来，然后满是怒火的声音在她耳边响起，"你干了什么，克里斯汀？"

"我就多喝了几杯而已……"她歪着头在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，声音软软的带着些许委屈，"请不要这样凶我，导师。"

"你真是个让人无法省心的孩子，"他轻叹，将她抱到床上，将羽绒被盖在她身上包得严严实实，"我去做点醒酒的药……"

醉酒的女孩回应了他一个不耐烦地闷哼，将双手挣脱出来后悠悠翻了个身，将后背留给他。

等他配好药再回到她身边时，她已经因为酒劲上来而昏睡过去了，头发随意地披散枕头上，药水被他随意地放置在床头的矮柜上，他探过身查看她露出的少量皮肤是否有伤痕，虽然他后来并没有看到某块地方有血渍渗出扩散，她也若无其事得洗完了澡，但他还是用确认一下。

凑近的身体不意外地将女孩的气息丝丝缕缕一点一滴的传递到他鼻中，是他为她准备的香波与皂角的味道，似乎还有一丝若有若无的奶香味，随着她年龄的增长，她身上那些许若有若无的变化愈发明显，青涩的身体已经无法掩盖她强大的吸引力。

"我很想你，克里斯汀……"他屈膝跪在床侧，"你又一次深入了我的世界，我开始好奇，你还会深入多少，不要让我失望，好孩子……"

他用绒被将女孩的身体遮盖，他将纱帐拉下，将灯光调暗。

他来到软榻上，随手抓起一本书，翻开后任其停留在那一页，食指轻轻摩挲着书页。

他静静地坐在那，等待着，任时间默然流逝。

他在赌，赌他能否得到他想要的，但他过于怯弱，以至于不敢主动。

当钢琴边出现赤脚站立着的小小身影，他冲她伸出了手，她顺从地走过来爬到他腿上，趴在他肩膀上又睡了过去。

他悄无声息地向外挪移，害得怀中小人倏然惊醒，手指下意识地抓紧了他的衬衫。

他无声笑了，他明白自己赌赢了，并为之感到由衷地兴奋。


	36. Chapter35 Masking

**_是我自己囚禁了自己，而我的好奇正是一切不幸的原因。_**

"回到床上去，克里斯汀。"他为自己的恶趣味给予一个完美且适当的理由。

"我头疼得厉害，导师。"她趴在他肩膀上嘟囔着，再转眼时眼中已一片清明。

"我去配药……"他将她送回床上，路上险些被地板上散落的小玩意绊倒，他划开火柴试图去点燃蜡烛，却被克里斯汀一口吹熄，她抓住了他的衣角对他摆首。

"陪我说说话吧，导师，我不想喝药……"

"如你所愿。"他坐在床边与她对视，"过来，我帮你缓解一下。"

她爬过来躺下，枕着他的膝盖平躺，任他的手指在头顶游移。

"感觉如何？"

"好多了……"她仰视着他，"告诉我，埃里克。"

"什么？"

"如果没有我，你会怎么杀死那些人？"

"恐惧会蔓延，克里斯汀，"他继续着手中的动作，"我只需要杀死一个人，他们就能因为猜疑而消亡，而我会在一旁看着他们只剩最后一人再从后面送他离去。"

"为什么告诉我？"她一怔，似乎没想到他会回答自己的问题。

"因为你需要知道这些，克里斯汀。"他一不留神没有控制好手上的力道，惹得克里斯汀惊呼一声，"抱歉，亲爱的。"

"我不明白……"

"我聪明的孩子，你知道我时常感到胆怯……"他的夜视能力一向很好，他能看到她的蓝眼睛因为某处不明来源的光线映入眼中粲粲发光，但这却壮大了他的恐惧，他犹豫不决，忐忑不安，仍不确定自己的决定是否正确。

"克里斯汀，我想要向你展示全部的我……"他亲吻她的发顶，奇异地喜欢上了这柔软的触感，"我想要你了解全部的我，以及……更多。"

女孩似乎被吓到了，她起身拨开他的手，上身斜倚在床头的垫枕上。

"我很荣幸！不，我不是这个意思……"她伸手触摸他的面具，"我简直不敢相信您愿意……允许我……您明白我的意思是吗？"

"是……"他的手颤抖着覆上她的，开始语无伦次起来，"能向我保证你不会尖叫吗？当然隔着几百层台阶你就算叫了也不会有人听到的……也许会有老鼠听到吧，你害怕那些生物对吗？放心吧它们不会来到这里的，但是……哦，我太紧张了！请你理解我，克里斯汀，在这件事情上我从来不够勇敢，我是个胆小鬼，我太害怕了！"

克里斯汀想要将自己黏糊糊的手洗一洗，她的手似乎因为太紧张而出汗了，太多的汗水甚至穿过指缝淌了下来。

又或许，不是汗水。

"冷静点，埃里克。"她用另一边犹豫的手指悄悄滑过他的背，捉着睡衣外套的平整面料，她尽力缩小自己与他身体间的间隙，几乎将自己埋入他的身体中。

这是一个很棒的给予安全感的动作，她太小了，也没有足够多的朋友，所掌握的安慰人的方法实在少得可怜。

显然这个动作还是有些许作用的，它一定程度上缓解了埃里克的焦虑不安。

"我们需要揭开面具才能让手帕更好地发挥作用不是吗，埃里克？"克里斯汀收回捉着他睡衣的手，滑到他面具的边缘，食指探入脸颊与面具之间的缝隙。

面具滑落在柔软的布料间，没有发出一丝不协调的响动，克里斯汀急促地喘息着，她的手指挑开面具后仍停留在他的面颊上，冰凉的触感顺着指甲渗入，另一边覆盖住自己的手也随着面具滑落。

"不要这样看着我，导师。"她脱离钳制的手在他的脸上游弋，小巧的手掌遮住他的眼睛，她几乎被那双眼睛中所蕴含的悲哀淹没，几近窒息。

她跪起身抵着他的额，近距离细致地观察这颗骷髅头的每一部分。

"我没有害怕，亲爱的。"她一下一下轻抚着他的后脑勺，试图安抚他的焦虑不安，"那个人死去那一刻比你可怕多了，至少你是活着的……至少我不需要像莎乐美一样亲吻您已经死去的头颅……"

那只癞蛤蟆说得也许不错，埃里克想着，可能自己在文学方面对克里斯汀的教诲的确有着些许的缺陷……不，那肯定是因为克里斯汀太小了还不能理解故事后面真正的含义。

他默默掀开她背过身躲进了被中，举过头顶蒙上头，缩成一大团。

沉默，除了湿手帕拧出的水滴到铜盆里的声音。

"您雇佣了一位童仆，先生。"克里斯汀毫不客气地将拧干的手帕拍到床上人的脸上。

"不要这么粗鲁，克里斯汀。"埃里克提起脸上的手帕擦脸，擦拭完毕后往后递还给床边的小人，伸在半空中许久手上的东西仍未被人接过，他好奇地转过身，看着克里斯汀小心翼翼擦拭着面具的样子，心底莫名恼火。

"您可算愿意转过来面对着我了，先生。"她接过将帕子扔回铜盆回到床上，坐在他身边与他大眼瞪小眼，"万物皆陷入沉眠，唯你我睁眼等待着一个未知的黎明……之后怎么办，埃里克？"

不知从哪个犄角旮旯吹来的一阵冷风吹动地下湖的湖面，啪地一声狠狠砸在岸边，引得克里斯汀瑟缩一下，巨大的声响足以让这个年龄的女孩腿软，她们太脆弱了，或许人类本身就是脆弱的，他们都各自拥有着自己的弱点。

这个动作无意间取悦了埃里克，显然他肯定不明白自己为什么会被取悦，失去了面具的他短时间内很难冷静且……也许我们可以用"正常"这个词来形容，反正无论如何他都无法成功保持他惯有的理性思考了。

"你不相信我吗？我亲爱的小克里斯汀应该可以猜到，"他拽下她，将她揽至离自己更近的地方，中间间隔了一种绝对放纵而又占有的距离，"这一次想要什么口味的？只要不是太复杂的味道我都可以试试。"

"坦白来讲我不愿意，但是，埃里克……"她蹙眉，"这样能保证你的安全吗？"

"当然可以，只有你什么都不知道的情况下我才是安全的，"这样你才会是安全的，他在心里默默补充一句，"当我们没有任何'联系'时，我亲爱的，你我将会永远处于安全之中。"

"但是我不愿意忘记您，那种感觉就像忽然身处深海，所有可攀附的地方一瞬间消失，没有它们，我只能无助地随着波浪漂浮……"她的眸子闪了闪，哽咽着贴近他的耳侧，"……至少，告诉我个期限。"

他苦恼地揉了揉额角，他深刻的明白自己此刻无法成功拒绝女孩任意一个要求。

"我们明早再说这个话题吧。"他叹息，不过变故总是容易突然出现。

第二日安托瓦内特便早早地等候在地宫的入口，响起的铃铛昭示着这位客人的存在，克里斯汀尚未睡醒便被她带走，离开地宫回到了上面的世界。

"克里斯汀，你是否还记得你父亲的好朋友？"吉里夫人在上去的台阶上问起她，"上个星期瓦雷里教授不幸去世了，他的遗孀，也就是瓦雷里夫人，她很想念你，并且……从法律方面来讲，她将会成为你的养母。"

克里斯汀面色复杂地回抱住瓦雷里夫人，同她亲切的贴面问好。


	37. Chapter36 Young

埃里克与克里斯汀经历了一段不算短暂的分离，超过一周少于一个月，时间的长短于没有见到彼此的他们而言没有区别，幸运的是克里斯汀因此处于一个绝对安全的境地，因此埃里克无需为她的生命安全而提心吊胆。

然而这种处境是无法长久的，他仍耿耿于怀自己所谓保证克里斯汀安全的方法，没有一丝动摇，克里斯汀了解他的固执，除了工作时间从不在歌剧院多待，着重于花费大量的时间陪伴她的养母，一时之间两人陷入了僵局。

除此之外与养母的相处令年轻的女孩常常焦头烂额，忙碌让她时常无暇想起她的导师，地下的世界被她有意无意地抛之脑后，她无法自拔地沉迷于这种碌碌无为简简单单的生活，她开始下意识地刻意不让自己去想起那些杀手，死亡与那个神秘的存在。

她的养母此时身体已经开始逐渐虚弱起来，哪怕她外表依旧红润有光泽，但她的精神令她的睡眠时间长于其他同龄的妇人，她的梦里有着她难以启齿的痛苦，又或许是种上瘾，似乎瓦雷里教授的逝世也让他亲爱妻子的灵魂随之离去，这位夫人依靠虚幻的梦境与她死去的丈夫相见，她的目光在清醒时往往涣散于窗外的街道。

待在这个仍留有少女的天真的老妇人身边，克里斯汀可以像个这个年纪大孩子一样无拘无束地说些孩子气的傻话，要知道埃里克喜欢她说些孩子气的话，可她却喜欢说那些不符合年龄的话试图与他达到同样的高度，而歌剧院是个不需要孩子存在的地方，她必须保持成熟。

他们保持着这样的距离，直到有一天她发觉跟着她到后台，在布景后面等她，想引起她的注意的小男孩，他是新来的布景工学徒，眼睛里总是含着笑意，他邀请她去他发现的一个很棒的观看歌剧的角落，鉴于还有许久才天黑，多日公寓的生活略有枯燥的情况下，克里斯汀欣然接受他的邀请。

当时正在上演的剧目是莎士比亚的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，大部分附庸风雅的人都将邀约放在晚上同名的歌剧，以至于这部剧的观众少得可怜，两个小家伙悄悄溜到了下面的座椅中，目不转睛地盯着台上。

**_"罗密欧：生下了嘴唇有什么用处？_****_朱丽叶：信徒的嘴唇要祷告神明。_****_罗密欧：那么我要祷求你的允许，让手的工作交给了嘴唇。_****_朱丽叶：你的祷告已蒙神明允准。_****_罗密欧：神明，请容我把殊恩受领。（吻朱丽叶）这一吻涤清了我的罪孽。_****_朱丽叶：你的罪却沾上我的唇间。_****_罗密欧：啊，我的唇间有罪？感谢你精心的指摘！让我收回吧。_****_朱丽叶：你可以亲一下《圣经》。"_**

克里斯汀下意识地抓紧了裙摆，她倏然站起，脸色变得苍白，她穿过座椅区，穿过两旁的过道，穿过后台的走廊，飞奔着跑到了祈祷室。

**_"凯普莱特：我的意思早就对您表示过了。我的女儿今年还没有满十四岁，完全是一个不懂事的孩子；再过两个夏天，才可以谈到亲事。_****_帕里斯：比她年纪更小的人，都已经做了幸福的母亲了。"_**

她跪倒在父亲的画像面前，她抱住那本摊开在画像前的《圣经》，过于现实的生活环境令她成长，她会去幻想一些这个年纪女孩不该存有的心思，她已知晓于埃里克而言仍无伴侣的原因，她大胆猜测自己是唯一一个知晓之人，她为之窃喜，为自己的特殊性，也为此惶恐不安，她无法在这一方面信任埃里克，他抛下她的次数太多，以至于她无法抑制自己的不安全感。

一个妻子能有什么用处？那是一种束缚，可以让一个人永久地留在另一个人身边，卡洛塔女士的话回荡在耳边，她即将十三了，与朱丽叶的生日相隔不远，她回想着台上两个人的爱语，她被自身突然涌起的那种感情压倒。

她知晓那种隐秘的情感，她不确定自己是否足够成熟去拥有这种情感，她不确定自己是否混淆这种感情，也许只是她把对父亲的爱转移到那个人身上，但她可以感觉到那是不同的。

她大脑一片空白，只知道她想要他，永远的不再离开。

"那太疯狂了，"她俯首亲吻她怀里的《圣经》，"但是该死的让人心动，愿神宽恕我的罪恶。"

她喟叹，明明一个月前她还能抑制住自私将他分享出去，可现在，她只想独占她的玩具，谁都不准抢走他。

"为何你不主动找我呢，"她望着巨大的雕花窗户，"先生？"

他们不该再逃避了，该见面了。


	38. Chapter37 Without“Erik”

**我对你永远忠贞不渝，因为世界上任何东西都比不上孩子暗地里悄悄所怀的爱情，因为这种爱情如此希望渺茫、曲意逢迎、卑躬屈节、低声下气、热情奔放，它与成年妇女那种欲火中烧的、本能的挑逗性的爱情并不一样。**

**_——《一个陌生女人的来信》_**

她写信告诉瓦雷里夫人她今夜将露宿歌剧院，她来到地下时，发现他为她准备了晚餐，繁杂的心绪令她失去胃口，她一刻不停只想快点来到他身边，她意识到也许这个人并没有她所想的那样不关注她，她又一次窃喜。

她总是这样没有安全感，也难以去相信他人，哪怕是埃里克，尤其是他曾多次试图远离她。

"你看起来很好，"埃里克并没有与她一起进餐，他只是坐在小圆桌的另一头品尝着他酒窖里的收藏，"今晚回去吗？"

"不，今晚我留在这。"

"很好，我最近发现了些有趣的书，恐怕要花费许久时间读完它们，你早点休息。"他有很多话想与她说，却欲言又止，最终他只是起身离开了餐桌。

克里斯汀沉默着吃完了晚餐，香甜可口的果酱她吃在嘴里味如嚼蜡，她放下沾了果酱的切片，她离开餐桌坐到沙发上他的身侧，他似乎毫无察觉，可她已经受不了这种沉默的氛围，他们之间不该是这样的，这种沉默压的她喘不过气。

她直起身抽走他手中的书，强硬地将自己依偎进他怀里，她为她的无礼与大胆感到惊讶，但她不后悔，她抬起头去看他，意外地对上他的视线，她为其中复杂的情绪一怔，他仍然没有言语，只是手指游弋到她后颈，缓缓握紧。

"我们要这样沉默着度过今晚吗，埃里克？"

他依旧沉默，千言万语汇成一声叹息，他的手指用劲，将她压向他，"我很想你。"

埃里克明白自己应该询问一下她与养母的相处如何，质问一下她为何躲避他，问起她下午观看演出时为何中途跑离，但当她靠近他，他就什么都不好奇。

克里斯汀放纵自己随着他的动作埋入了那个冰冷的怀抱中，混合着红酒与墨水的香气，似乎还沾染了火漆的味道。

她开始给他讲诉分别后那些有趣的琐事，直到她口干舌燥，直到她已无话可说，只剩下下午那场《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，她从他的怀中挣脱，端起他放置在茶几上的酒杯，杯中还残余许多，她微微仰头将之尽倒入喉中，缓解了嗓中的干涩。

伴随而来的是胸口火辣辣的灼烧感，她将酒杯放回了原处，回头去看他，他的目光专注于她身上，她倏然一笑，似乎她从未担心她会被他所摈弃，哪怕她想要将那样的一种感情告诉他，她也拥有一种诡异的自信。

他会接受她，毫无疑问，对此她从未怀疑甚至极度肯定，仿佛一切就只是顺其自然。

他们之间的距离停留在浅浅的一线上，模糊和清晰就像两种不同颜色密度相近的液体，渐渐的相互渗透融合。

"……他邀请我去看《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，我没想到居然是部话剧，"她噗嗤地笑出声，不再回到她原来的位置，而是放肆地爬上他的腿，与他面对面，双手随意地搭在他的肩膀上，这个动作从她还小时便经常做，但这次较以往格外不一样，"我无法忘记那些台词，埃里克，我即将十三岁了……"

"你可能没发现，当我唤你是埃里克的时候，我们是平等的，我是放肆的胆大的自由的热情的，"她按着自己的胸口，"我可以感受到有东西想要涌出，它让我感觉自己成了朱丽叶，那个不再单纯的十三岁少女。"

"我喜欢你，埃里克。"

被羞怯淹没不知所措的小姑娘垂着头不去看他，变成了粉扑扑的一团，抿着嘴闭上眼伏在他肩膀上。

然后就有了一时的寂静——寂静与黑暗，这座巨大的地下宫殿里所有的蜡烛在一瞬间全部熄灭，很显然这是他的手笔。

埃里克开始轻声大笑起来，"撒谎！"他低声咆哮着。

克里斯汀睁大眼不可思议地看向他，她很困惑，他看上去似乎在害怕。

"我几乎不费任何力气就能毁了你……但我不能让你爱我。我不能强迫你想要我，我无法控制你的思想……"

他悲伤地呻吟着，克里斯汀茫然地伸出手去触摸他的脸颊，她猜测有液体在面具下无声泛滥，她的手指挑开了他的面具，在那片肌肤上触碰到了湿漉漉的痕迹。

他们周围的黑暗掩盖了他的容貌，除了他那模糊的外形轮廓，以及他那闪着火光的眼睛。

他的手也落到她的脸颊上，试探性地爱抚着，越来越自信，起初，他的抚摸很温柔，犹豫着抚摸，但它像他自己一样迅速地变得绝望起来，直到它紧紧抓住我的皮肤，仿佛它需要触碰她才能存活下来。

他的手又一次游移到她的后颈握紧，沙哑地感叹说："你这么容易，这么快就骗了我，我非常想相信你的每一个骗人的话。"

她轻叹一声，收回停留在他脸颊上的手，无需他用力强迫她，闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸着他的气味，把她的脸颊靠在他的锁骨上，用她自己的手臂环绕着他，分享给他一个必要的拥抱。

"我没有撒谎。"她委屈地在他耳边辩解，情绪低落的样子令他的心都痛了，"我不知道怎么让你相信……"

长长的青丝散落在她的肩头背脊，小心翼翼的将它们缕缕挽起，搭在手心里，他闭上眼吻着它们，又慢慢吻上那片光裸的肌肤，小口的嘬着，温柔品尝。

他一碰她，她便忘记了呼吸，低声喘息起来，身体想要紧绷着，本能却使她像水波一样的舒展，真不知该如何是好，仿佛是一条小鱼，在他的手里跳跃挣扎，随着力气一点点的耗尽，眼睁睁的等待着的降临。

在那片黑暗里，她未看到的，是快要漫溢的，迷人眼眸的欲望。

"这就是我的答案，我亲爱的孩子。"他钳制住她的下巴冷冷地说，"我亲爱的，要是你想吐，我希望你及时说出来，让我带你去卫生间。这个沙发它非常昂贵。"

"为什么？"她低语道，"为什么你这么说……为什么你这么刻薄？"

"我今夜所有的刻薄，都是因为你……"埃里克松开他的钳制，又以一种不容反抗的姿态将她禁锢在自己身上，"我前几天想到了另一种选择，可以带你躲避那些不安全的因素。"

"我原本不忍心你陪我呆在这个巨大的囚笼之中，你应该在地面上，在阳光下健康地成长，而不是陪我腐烂在这个暗无天日的地方，但在这里我可以保证你的绝对安全，没有人可以伤害到你，那些危险将永久地远离我们，代价是你将永远地屈居于地底，地上的克里斯汀将死去，当然，"他停顿了一下，又继续说道，"和我在一起，你永远不会觉得无聊，我会玩很多的把戏。全世界没有第二个人像我这样，我有很多的藏书，在我的教诲下，你的学识渊博将不逊色于那些老学究，我还可以教你雕刻，绘画，各种各样的语言与字体，不知道你愿不愿意学习游泳，不过地下湖的水似乎有些不适合教学……也许再过几年，那些危险远离了我们，我们可能一起离开这里，你会重见阳光，我们离开这个国家，俄罗斯如何，那个国家我曾去过，那里有才华横溢的剧作家，不是歌剧，是舞剧，你可以考虑去尝试一下，也许我们可以考虑一下美国，那是个发展迅速的国家，而且没有君主，是个自由的地方，在那里的南方我们可以轻易地拥有一个庄园，种上一些果树，再圈出一片地方养些家畜如何？那些似乎太遥远了，但是想想也无妨。"

"听起来很棒，"她从他怀里支起身体，额头抵着他的，"我真期待与您度过这样的生活，看起来我要忙碌一段时间了。"

"我会在这里等你回来。"他低沉的声音在她面前响起，他呼出的气息直接喷洒在她脸上，她咯咯地笑了起来，她能感觉到他的怔忡，并将手递给她把玩试图安抚他，埃利克拿起克里斯汀的手，低头观察了一会儿。她小小的手指与他长长的如柴瘦骨交缠在一起。

"我为我之前的刻薄向你道歉，我只是……不敢相信你真的会愿意陪我呆在这地底，也不相信你真的对我抱有那样的情感，我太害怕了。"

"时间会为我证明的，"克里斯汀为自己将能独占她的导师而欣喜，"我会很快回到您身边。"

他们沉浸在对未来的向往中，但是命运太调皮了，它是个爱开玩笑的小东西。

第二天的清晨还闷热地让人难受，午后开始就淅淅沥沥下起了雨，等到了克里斯汀工作结束后地上已经湿的无法行走，雨势也比初初扩大了几倍，克里斯汀在与埃里克依依不舍告别后披上了他的斗篷，不忍心他淋雨独自走出了歌剧院大门。

当埃里克两个小时后再一次见到他的克里斯汀时她的手臂已经被缠上了厚厚的绷带，仍处于昏迷中，吉里夫人转告了他从送她回歌剧院的围观群众们口中的情况，据说当时他们在歌剧院外面的楼梯最底层捡到她，她的身下开出了一朵血色大花，顺着地上的雨水向外扩散，洗净后露出的伤口被医生确定为匕首造成，吉里夫人还说了什么埃里克已经记不得了，他的耳边嗡嗡作响，站在床边紧紧盯着床上的小人儿，胆怯地不敢再上前一步。

"我不知道你们之间发生了什么，"吉里夫人倚靠在门边皱眉，"但是阴冷潮湿的环境对她伤口的愈合没有一丝好处，她需要呆在阳光下，阳光能治愈一切伤口。"

"她会好起来对吗？"

"自然，埃里克，"她拍了拍他的肩，"远离她吧，埃里克，你只会带来危险，就像我说的，阳光可以治愈一切伤口，包括这里，"她指了指他的胸口，"我知道你有办法让她遗忘，毕竟你已经做过一次了……"

"做出选择吧，离开她，或者送她去死。"

"我选择我自己的方式，一定还有第三个选项。"他倔强地低声反驳。

"我拭目以待，也许你的离开可以让她重新开口歌唱。"

敏感的小东西，从得知自己被欺骗的那一刻，就放弃了音乐。

"不会忘记全部，我亲爱的，你仍会记得你拥有一个导师，一个音乐天使，"他埋首于她瘦弱的肩膀上，"不过你将不会记得'埃里克'，你明白我的意思吗？"

当克里斯汀苏醒后再见到埃里克，她呆怔在那，还无法消化他话语背后的深意。

哪怕她后来想明白这一切，她也无法原谅他对她那一瞬间的伤害。

克里斯汀一直认为死人比活人可怕，是因为她第一次杀人时那人死去的惨状太令人作呕，直到她长大了，她才知道原来活人比死人更可怕，至少死人无法伤害到她，而活人……

那些波斯的杀手要杀的是"埃里克"，不是"导师"也不是"音乐天使"，那个伤了她见过她面容的人曾主动挑衅了埃里克，最后无一人生还，也正因此那股藏在暗中的势力仍不知道埃里克身边那个娇小的蒙面人的真实身份，只需要这个计划的最后一环，她忘记关于"埃里克"的记忆，连当事人自己都不知道自己是那个杀人凶手，毫无疑问是世上最保险的保守秘密的方法。

而埃里克留下另外两个身份是有私心的，他期待有一天她能再一次对她产生同样的情感，哪怕他接下来为了她的安危将远离她，他仍固执于这个不切实际的决定。

他也的确极力远离她，直到她16岁，他们之间的见面不到四十次。


End file.
